The Poor Stable Boy and The Princess
by alchemistic
Summary: Worst. Job. Ever. All Bella could hear, were whiny obnoxious eight year olds and a bossy egotistical, not to mention gorgeous, counselor demanding that peanut butter was not allowed on their table. And all because Tommy was allergic.
1. Peanut Butter

Summer camp was the worst way to spend the summer leading to my senior year. My two best friends Jessica and Angela had convinced me to work here with them. Worst decision of my _life!_ They got to be counselors together for a bunk of twelve year old girls. I, on the other hand, had to be a friggin' waitress!

"Can I have eggs?"

"I want more orange juice!"

"Can you bring some more toast to our table?"

Basically, that is what I heard all day, everyday. I'm under constant orders. Of course I was dropping everything (but that was just klutzy old me). The kids were going crazy and the counselors weren't even calming them down! I was stuck with two boy bunks, they were around seven or eight. The youngest campers in the camp, the most annoying _and_ the hungriest. Lucky me!

"Excuse me?" One of the counselors said to me from my second table. "Could you bring me some coffee?"

I nodded without looking at him. I absolutely hated him! Yeah I know, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Or not really his cover because I didn't even look at him yet, but whatever. He was still obnoxious! He wouldn't control his whiny campers! I hurried to the kitchen and prepared a small cup of coffee to bring back.

"Here's your coffee," I said and as I handed it to him. (I looked.)

His skin was pale like no one I'd ever seen before. He had bronze hair that was all over the place. Just as if he'd woken up, which was probably true, due to the fact that it was only seven thirty in the morning. He was stunning.

I dropped the coffee. Oops!

Luckily, he pushed his chair back before the hot liquid spilled all over his lap. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry," I muttered as I knelt to the floor to clean up the mess.

When the floor was clean, I ran back to the kitchen, completely mortified. I was going to hide there for the rest of breakfast, but I still had two tables to wait. I tried my best to avoid the second table and concentrate mostly on bunk B4. The campers were pretty well behaved and the counselors seemed really nice. Their names were Jacob and Sam. Jacob seemed to take a sudden liking to me. Which I was okay with, because at least he didn't scream at me and think that I'm a complete moron, no matter how many times I spill things.

After breakfast I cleared off my tables and went to the mail room. I wanted to make sure that whoever was in charge, would know who I was and could bring whatever packages my parents sent, straight to me.

A large, muscular guy with dark, curly hair was there. He had a large grin on his face that was so friendly that nobody could possibly dislike him.

"Hello," he said in a booming voice. I could tell he was trying to sound professional. "What can I help you with?"

I didn't say anything. Instead, I just stared at him. He wasn't beautiful like the counselor of Bunk B3. This guy was just plain good looking! What is with this camp and their good looking male specimens?

"I'm Emmett," he said.

"Bella." was my genius reply.

"So what can I do for you, Bella? There's no mail today. I mean, it's only the first day of camp." He winked at me.

"Oh, I know." I continued, "It's just that I wanted you to know me... because I'm expecting a lot of mail... and you should know who... I... am..." I finished lamely. He probably thinks I'm special or something.

I was slowly nodding, replaying my words in my head. That wasn't confusing, right? I mean, it _was_ a real sentence... I think.

"Ah, well I'm the mailman!" He grinned as he said it. Kind of like a child showing off his Christmas presents. "I got a red, toy fire truck," but instead, "I'm the mailman!"

"I see."

A beautiful blonde girl stalked into the room. She looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"Rosie! I made a friend!" Emmett said cheerfully as he slung his arm around 'Rosie'. "She's Bella!"

"Hi, Bella," she said quickly then turned back to Emmett. "I've got thirty thousand kids at the canteen right now. I don't know what to do! I have Edward helping but I can seriously use another pair of hands. Please??"

"Sure. Bye Bella." Just like that, the two of them were out of sight.

* * *

Lunchtime was unbearable! I brought peanut butter to B3's table and everybody freaked out.

"I love peanut butter!" one boy shouted.

Another boy that sat at the corner of the table near the beautiful counselor looked constipated and just stared at the bowl of peanut butter like it was a monster.

"Tommy is allergic to peanut butter," the beautiful counselor said. "Take it away from this table. Now!"

"Sorry, sorry," I picked up the small bowl and started back to the kitchen. On my way, I tripped and dropped the peanut butter on the other counselor of that bunk.

"I'm so sorry!" I hadn't been paying attention to this guy at all, but I sure wish I had. He was quite attractive though nothing like the other two boys. He was a tall blonde and had a "niceness" cloaking him.

Fortunately, he caught the bowl and it didn't spill or anything.

_Wow,_ _these boys have great reflexes. _I thought.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized again, half expecting him to scream at me like the other one.

"It's okay," he laughed. "I'm really sorry about my brother; he's been like this since he came to camp. He doesn't like it very much."

"They why did he even come?" I grumbled to myself.

"Excuse me?" He had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Er- Um. Brother?"

"Yeah, Edward is my baby brother," he smiled. "I'm Jasper by the way."

So the beautiful boy was named Edward. That name suited him. Edward. Too bad he was a jack ass.

I smiled. "Oh, well I need to go." I rushed to bunk G7; Jessica and Angela's bunk.

"Hey, Bells!" Jess said. She was reading a Cosmo. _Why did she bring that here? Little kids shouldn't see that!_ I thought horrifically.

I ignored it for now.

"Guys, I hate it here! I'm the worst waitress on the face of the planet! I already dropped two things and made such a fool of myself!"

"You're over-reacting," Angela told me.

"No, no I'm not!" I glared, "One of the counselors already hates me!"

"Whatever," they said in unison.

No help!

I shuffled to the kitchen and hid there for the rest of lunch. Another waitress, who actually was rooming with me, named Alice tried to comfort me and even did my job.

She came into the kitchen in the middle of lunch while I was still hiding.

"Bella," she started. "Edward said he doesn't want me to do your job for you. He said you should do it. And the other table really wants you back."

"Edward didn't say that," I mumbled.

"Okay, fine! You caught me. He didn't say that, but Jasper did. And the kids are all saying 'Hey what happened to the other girl?'"

_Great, I'm known as the Other Girl. _I sighed._ At least it's better than the Klutzy Girl._

"I don't want to."

The rest of the first three days were just like that. I wouldn't do my job and Alice would. I felt bad but she didn't seem to mind.

On the fourth day, Victoria, the head waitress, found out and got angry. She threatened to send me home if I didn't do my job. I was so close to taking her offer, but Alice convinced me not to.

When I went back to waitress-ing, nothing got better. The one bright side was that I hadn't spilled too many things; only a bowl of spaghetti and a water pitcher. Edward stopped screaming at me but he glared all the same and made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

I was sitting at the waitress table when Edward approached.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "My brother would like you to meet him in the mailroom."

I turned around and his face was right there. Only an inch from mine. He forest green eyes were all I could focus on. My heart started beating like a drum. I was sure Edward could hear it.

"Jasper?" My voice barely made a sound.

"No. Emmett." He said it like it was obvious. I guess it would have been if I'd known they were brothers.

"Oh."

"Meet him in five minutes. He said he has a present for you."

I smiled. That meant I had mail, right?

"He's dating Rosalie." Edward said bluntly then left.

I went to the mailroom, trying to forget about what Edward said. Did he think I liked Emmett in that way? Of course I didn't! I barely knew Emmett.

"Belly Dancer!" Emmett screamed when I came in. "You got your first package!"

"Edward and Jasper are your brothers?" I asked instantly, forgetting the Belly Dancer comment...

"Yeah. How do you know them?"

"I'm their waitress." I said.

He had a jaw-dropping reaction. Seriously, his jaw just dropped like it would in a cartoon. "You're Isabella? The waitress??"

I nodded. "Why? What did they say about me?"

"Nothing."

"Well obviously they said something or you wouldn't know who I am." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Jasper said you were nice." He mumbled, handing me a cardboard box.

"And Edward? What did he say?" I squinted my, daring him.

"Why does it matter?" He asked. He was putting mail away and was trying not to look guilty.

"I just wanna know."

He kind of blew up. "He didn't say anything!"

I would have kept the battle going but decided against it, knowing I'd lose. I turned around and was about to leave until Emmett said something that made me freeze.

"You have a thing for Edward!"

"No, I don't!" I said as I turned around.

He put a hand to his mouth. Making a fake gasping sound. "You _do!_"

"Nu uh! I don't even know him!"

"That never stopped anyone before! Ooooh! It's like role reversal!" His eyes were bulging out of his head with the new found idea. " You're the Poor Stable Boy and Eddie's the spoiled Princess." Emmett switched to a voice you hear on those movie previews. "Two characters from different worlds. Destined to be together. If only The Princess Eddie's big headed-ness didn't stand in the way. They'd be together forever!" He ended the last sentence with clenching his left fist and tucking it by his chest, while looking up into "The Great Beyond".

I just stared blankly. Although Edward did seem like a spoiled princess...

"Rosalie!!!" Emmett boomed.

Rosalie's head popped through the doorway, "What, Babe?"

"Bella likes Eddie, right?"

"You just found out?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"But I don't!" I shouted and ran out of the room. Now they'd think I did but I knew I didn't. Well at least until Princess Eddie stops being a brat...


	2. Spicy Chilly

Alice and I were in our pajamas about to go to sleep that night. Her pajamas consisted of blue pants with pink bows on it and a pink short sleeves shirt with lace at the top and frilly sleeves. She was in the top bunk and I slept under her. I had just finished tell her about my horrid day with Emmett and Edward.

"Oh, Bella, it's not that bad!" she assured me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, horrified. "It was awful! Emmett and Rosalie were ambushing me or something!"

"You're over-reacting."

"No I'm not!"

"Wait!" she jumped down to the floor. "I have the greatest news!"

"Oooh, what?" I loved good news.

"I heard that tomorrow, we're having chilly for dinner!" She was dancing around the room and two of the other waitresses who roomed with us just stared.

"I love chilly!"

"Yeah! You know what I almost forgot?" she didn't wait for my response. "You didn't open the package you got today!"

"I don't feel like it," I said as I kicked the box under my bed. I'd expected my parents to send me something, but instead, it was from my friend Mike. He was like my dog, always following me around. He couldn't come to camp though (thank God!) because he had to work in his parents' store.

"Shut up!" groaned one of the girls in the room. "We're trying to sleep!"

"Fine!" Alice shouted back before she started climbing up the bed again. "Goodnight, ladies!"

* * *

The next day was the best ever! Breakfast — no spills. Lunch — no spills. All I needed was to get through dinner (chilly) without dropping anything. But that wasn't the only reason that this day was so great. Edward was in the infirmary through the first two meals. He was with Tommy since Tommy got an allergic reaction to peanut butter cookies that he bought in the canteen.

Good days always end quickly.

It was dinner. I'd gotten through bringing the big bowl of chilly to B4. I was halfway through the dining room with B3's bowl when I saw them.

Edward and Tommy had just taken their seats at the table. Tommy had a large rash on the left side of his face and neck, and it was also on half of his left arm. Edward was letting go of his right hand as they sat.

I was so concentrated on the two boys that I didn't notice when some guy approached me. I banged into him and the spilled the chilly all over my white t-shirt.

Before anything could be said, I hurried to the kitchen to grab a mop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward coming over to me. I tried mopping fast, trying to avoid him.

"Isabella," I heard his angry voice from behind me but I didn't turn around. I kept mopping and staring down at the floor. "Why is it that none of the other tables need to deal with their waitresses dropping all of their food?"

"B4 does," I said so quietly that I didn't think he'd even hear.

"No, you only drop _our_ food." I hated how his voice was so calm yet so angry at the same time. "I have not seen you drop anything from their table. Are you trying to get mine or Jasper's attention? It's not working! Why don't you just get Alice to do your job for you again? We like her better!"

With every word he said, I felt as though I was shrinking. After he was finished speaking, I was about the size of a push pin.

I started mopping faster, and when I finished, I ran to the kitchen and cried in a corner. A pink wedge heeled sandal appeared in front of me. It was obviously attached to a person, though I couldn't see who she was. The girl's toe nails were painted bright red and the rest of her foot looked really smooth like a doll's.

I looked up and saw the beautiful blonde, Rosalie. "Are you really going to let him get what he wants; Alice doing your work?"

I didn't answer.

"Go bring them their damn chilly!"

I shook my head.

"Fine! Then I will!"

I watched from the kitchen as Rosalie brought the large bowl of chilly back to B3. She didn't spill at all! She, in her wedge heels, was able to bring a heavy bowl of chilly across a crowded dining room and not spill. But in sneakers, I could not.

When she was at the table, she spilled. For a moment I felt like laughing. Until I saw what she had done. She'd spilled right onto Edward's lap. Unfortunately for me, he moved just in time. Damn his great reflexes!

Rosalie came back after pretending to be sorry to Edward. "You want to go swimming after dinner with us?" she asked me.

"Sorry, I've got to clean the dining room."

"You can meet us at the pool when you're done." She suggested.

"Sure."

It was only after I agreed that I realized I hadn't asked who the "us" was.

Cleaning took a little while longer than usually because of the mess Rosalie made. But it was worth it.

* * *

My feet were dangling in the pool while everyone else was in the water and by everyone I mean Rosalie, Alice and Emmett. Luckily I didn't need to ask about the "us." I was in no mood to be drowned at the moment so I stayed with only letting my feet get wet.

"Belly Dancer!" I still never asked Emmett about that. "Ignore Eddie. He really needs to stop acting like such a princess." He scrunched up his face, "Just ignore him." he repeated.

"Yeah, people drop things. Not as much as you do, Bella, but they do," Alice added. "He has to deal with that."

I sighed. "Yeah."

Rosalie got out of the pool and joined me with her feet in the water. "I'm guessing you don't like him anymore."

"Where are you getting this 'anymore' business? I never liked him!"

"Well, why wouldn't you?" Rose kicked a splash in he water. "Look at him! He's probably the best looking person in the world. And he's really sweet and romantic."

"And yet you settled for his less attractive, less romantic older brother!" Emmett said angrily.

"You know I love you, Em!"

Emmett descended under the water to ignore her.

"Jazzy!" Alice gasped. She splashed in the water like a kid crying for their mother. She was looking directly at the entrance to the pool area. I followed her gaze to Jasper who had just walked in. Alone. He ran towards the pool and jumped into the water, almost directly on top of Alice. "I thought you had to watch your bunk!" Alice said as she jumped onto his back and kissed his cheek six times.

Jasper laughed. "Edwards watching them so I can be here."

"Tell him I love him!" she glanced at me and added, "but I'm angry at him!"

"Okay." Jasper looked at me with a sorry expression. "He said he'll be here when Tyler shows up as O.D."

I groaned. "I guess I'm gonna go."

Emmett could only stay under water for so long. He shot up and gasped for air. When he recovered, he shrieked. "Jazz! What are you doing here?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Belly Dancer! You're so…dry." Emmett reached for my foot so I kicked him.

Everyone around me gasped.

"Emmett! You touch her…" Rosalie warned. "I'll tell Jasper what you did!"

Emmett narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't!"

Jasper's eyes widened. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" Emmett hid under water again.

"He stole your CD." Rose whispered.

Emmett peeked up for a second in which Jasper attacked. There were splashes eroding from the two brothers' movement.

"Sorry I'm late."

Everything stopped and everybody turned to look at the beautiful boy who just entered the pool area. I tried to get up but Emmett yelled, "No, Bella, don't go!" It was as though he could read my mind so I didn't leave. I simply went into the water.

"While I was in the infirmary with Tommy today," Edward said, ignoring me. "Tanya called. She says 'Hi' and can't wait for us to come back and visit her by her uncle's place."

Emmett grinned. "I like her uncle's resturaunt!"

"We know!" Rose smirked.

"Should I ask?" Edward was referring to his brothers. Jasper was on Emmett's back with his arms locked around his brother's neck. Alice was reaching in from her tube, trying to get Jasper off of Emmett. A failed attempt.

Jasper finally let go of Emmett.

"Um…"

My foot slipped at that moment and suddenly my head was under water. I tried to scream and swim upwards but I just kept sinking. I couldn't do anything.

That was when all went blank.

* * *

**So that's my second chapter. I hope everybody likes it as much as the first. I'm sorry it ended so badly.**

**Please review!**


	3. Raw Macaroni

Cold, wet drops of water hitting my face woke me up. There was pain rushing to my head and my body felt frozen. I opened my eyes enough to see Edward's beautiful face just inches from my own. His messy hair was wet and water was dripping off. He was still fully dressed though. His shirt and jeans were soaked.

"Isabella," he said urgently. I sort of liked hearing my name said like that by him. "Isabella, can you hear me?"

I made some squeaky, gurgling noise and then everything went blank.

* * *

The next time I awoke, I was in a light room, wrapped in a warm blanket on a comfy couch. Next to me, Princess Eddie was in a deep sleep.

"Edward," I hissed. "Edwa-a-a-a-ard!!" He made no movement so I started to hit him. Multiple times.

Still no reaction.

I hit him more but this time, on his head.

He still made no movement until finally, he let out a loud "Ouch!"

I didn't realize he reacted so I hit him again.

"Stop it, Isabella!"

I obeyed. "Where are we? Did I die?"

"If you died, would I be here with you?"

I thought about it for a second then nodded. "Yeah, you'd feel really bad for yelling at me so you'd kill yourself."

"Wow, Isabella, you're stuck in your own little world, aren't you?" he sneered.

"No, actually, I'm just stating the obvious. You'd surely kill yourself."

"You're not that important," he mumbled.

I frowned. "Well, you're here, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Isabella! We are in the infirmary!"

"Okay…but you haven't answered my third question yet." I said.

"You haven't asked a third question."

"OH! Well, I have a few third questions! Why are you here?"

His face turned to stone. An angry piece of stone. "Isabella, you're loopy from the drugs. Just go to sleep."

"But Eddie, I was just sleeping for hours!"

He groaned. "Don't call me that!"

I folded my arms over my chest. "You still haven't answered my question!"

"It's two in the morning. Just shut up, please."

By that time, I was already in deep sleep. I was dreaming of home. And not dropping things.

* * *

"Isabella," I heard Edward's obnoxiously beautiful voice in my ear, waking me. "Are you well enough to waitress? If not, we'll just get Alice to do it."

I thought of Rosalie and how she said I shouldn't let him win. He wanted Alice to waitress so I had to be well enough to waitress. I had to be. "Yes, I am."

"Okay. So after breakfast, can you please meet me by the lake?"

"No."

He repeated his question and added an extra please at the end. Of course with the extra please, I would obviously change my mind.

"No."

"Isabella, I would really like you to come." He said again. What was the point in asking if he was just going to ask again and again until I said yes? That was pointless.

"Fine!"

* * *

At breakfast, nothing was dropped. I was so proud of myself! It was the best breakfast ever! Afterward, Alice and I helped set up a room for a party at midnight for the older campers.

"I'm so happy you didn't die," she said as she hung up a poster saying the name of the camp.

"Um, me too..."

"I was so scared because you were screaming when he took you out of the water. You kept saying 'Get off me! Put me down!' and then when you stopped speaking, we thought you were dead."

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to. "Well, I'm not dead, am I?" i huffed angrily.

"Whoa! What's up your butt?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "Something's bugging me."

"What?"

"Isabella," I heard _his _voice from the doorway.

"That," I muttered.

Alice looked confused as Edward walked over to us. "Weren't you going to meet me?" he asked in an angry voice.

I nodded slowly.

"I waited by the lake for half an hour for you. Why didn't you come?"

I shrugged. "I forgot." I smiled sweetly and innocently.

"Don't try to act all sweet. You didn't really forget." He accused.

"Yes I did." My eyes were drawn to a blue piece of paper in his hands. It said 'Bella' on the outside. "Is that for me?"

"No, it's for the other Bella." Eddie said sarcastically. I hated sarcasm and I was such an idiot. I fell for it every time.

"There's another Bella?"

"I can't deal with you." He handed me the paper and added, "The kids made this for you."

As he turned to go, a few awful words escaped my mouth. "I'll meet you after lunch. I swear."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

As Edward left, I looked at the blue paper. It was covered in raw macaroni of all shapes. There was a wheel shaped one in the middle of the page with long straight lines coming from it like a person. A red crayon spelled 'Bella' with an arrow pointing to the strange shape. In a white crayon, somebody scribbled 'Best Waitress Ever'. Only of course all of the 'E's were backwards. There was a pile of macaroni at the bottom of the page, put there purposely. In very messy handwriting somebody wrote 'Spill!'

"Aw!" Alice cheered from behind me. "That bunk is adorable!"

"Just hilarious." I said blandly.

"What was that all about anyway?" she asked while she hung up another poster. A blank one that was tie-dyed.

"Nothing."

* * *

**I know. You all probably thought that since its macaroni, it will have her dropping macaroni but it doesn't. Only the raw stuff. I hope you like this one. Hope you liked this. Please review!!!**


	4. Cheese Curls

I arrived at the lake right when I finished cleaning after lunch. The entire place was disgusting. The ground was squishy and muddy and the lake was dirty. Nobody was there. At first I thought Edward wasn't coming and it was just pay back for not coming earlier but then I thought of how he had to watch his bunk during rest hour especially since they made a new rule about the canteen. Counselors had to buy the snacks for their bunks. Edward was probably just helping his bunk. He'd be there soon.

Twenty minutes went by. I was ready to leave but something in me wanted to wait for him.

Ten more minutes had me pacing and thinking about what dangers could have happened to him.

Five more minutes went by and I couldn't wait any longer. I went around the camp grounds looking for Edward. Now I was getting angry.

I saw Jasper and Alice on a bench outside of the bunkhouses.

"Where's Edward?" I asked them, trying to hide the anger in my voice.

Jasper pointed towards the place where he and his bunk were staying. I stormed in and Edward was on the floor playing war with a camper whom I did not recognize. I really needed to learn their names. I only knew Tommy's.

"Edward," I said loudly, causing him to look up from his game. "You never came."

He smiled sweetly and innocently. I cursed myself for starting that earlier. "I forgot."

"No you didn't."

Edward stood up. "And now that I've finished with my revenge, please meet me once again by the lake after dinner."

"No."

"Isabella, I'd like to meet with you by the lake." He said again.

"Good for you. Just because you had to be such a princess and get your damn revenge…" He stopped me and motioned to the children. "Sorry. Language. Doesn't mean I have to do what you say."

"The lake, Isabella. Seven thirty is when you should be finished cleaning the dining room so I'll see you then."

"Bella!" One of the boys called out. "Did you get the picture?"

"Yeah and I loved it! It was really cool."

"Thanks."

* * *

Dinner was a catastrophe. I didn't drop anything but Jessica and Angela approached me.

"What's up with you, Bells?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, you've been all weird lately." Jess added.

"Being a waitress isn't easy!" I snapped. "So shut up!"

"Whoa! Somebody is pissed," Jessica observed. "Whatever. Well Mike is coming this week for visiting day."

I choked on the air. "Visiting day? It's only been three days!"

"It's been a week and a half. You would know Mike was coming if you'd opened the package he sent you!" Jess was really starting to piss me off.

"I have to go." I pointed to the kitchen. "Food."

I felt two pairs of eyes on me as I walked back to the kitchen. I wouldn't dare to look back at them.

After dinner, I took my time cleaning up. I thought I'd have a lot to clean since I was expecting to drop things but it was already pretty clean.

My heart was thumping loudly as I made my way down the path leading to the lake. It slowed down once I saw the disgusting water and the squishing noises from the ground filled my ears. But the regular heartbeat didn't last long. Once I heard my name said by that warm, silky voice, it was going crazy and doing flips in my chest.

"Thank you for meeting me here." He said. "I've felt really bad for the way I've been treating you. It was extremely unkind of me."

"You needed to say this by the lake?"

Edward nodded. "You see, Isabella, girls love water. I can take you to a small puddle and you'd say 'Oh, Edward! A puddle! It's beautiful! I'll sleep with you now!'" He spoke in a high pitched girl's voice. I curled my lip.

"Let me get this straight. You... brought me here... to... sleep with you?"

"No. There are quite a few issues with that."

"Including?"

"Isabella," he said sternly. "We did not come here to discuss my sex life."

I frowned. "It would probably be boring anyway."

Edward shook his head at me disapprovingly and sighed. "Isabella-"

I cut him off. "Don't call me that."

"Isabella?"

"Yeah, that. Don't call me that." We went inside a small gazebo and sat on a bench.

"Then what would you like me to call you?" he asked. "Do you prefer Belly Dancer?"

"As a matter-of-fact, yes. But please call me Bella."

"Would you like to go to the party?" he asked and for a minute I had no clue what he was talking about, but I remembered why I had missed our meeting earlier. I was setting up for the party.

I nodded. "Princess Eddie needs an escort."

Edward seemed frozen. Angry even. "Where did you hear that name?"

Nervous that I'd done something wrong, I chewed my lip. "I made it up."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Let's go to the party."

The room had flashing strobe lights and loud music blaring from the speakers. I thought it was unnecessary for the campers and it would surely wake up the younger bunks. I saw all the signs Alice and I had put up on the wall and smiled.

I heard someone calling my name. It certainly was not any of my friends. It was an older female voice. Victoria. I turned around and she was right there, making me jump. "We need cheese curls. Can you get some from the snack room?" she asked.

I nodded mechanically and left Edward's side. Surely the Princess could use some time alone.

The cheese curls were surprisingly hard to find in the snack room. All I could see was cookies. Lots of cookies and a few other snacks like gummies. No chips or cheese curls. I looked in all places possible and finally found a large bag of cheese curls. I poured into a large bowl and started back to the room with the party. A few buildings away and I could still hear the obnoxiously loud music.

I brought back the bowl and when I saw a large table with food on it, I hurried over there to put it down. I wasn't worrying about dropping anything since I hadn't done it all day. But my day had to be ruined. I tripped on my own feet and fell on top of somebody. A large, muscular somebody that smelled nice too. The cheese curls were everywhere and I heard them being crushed by everyone around me. The person I had fallen into was chuckling and holding me up. I looked up and saw Jacob, counselor of B4.

"Sorry," I mumbled and quickly picked it up and hurried off. I hated myself. I was so not fit for the waitress-ing job. I couldn't even hold cheese curls steadily! I was hopeless!

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review, I love hearing what people think about my story. I'll try posting more frequently next time.**


	5. Icy Water

"Bella," I heard my name repeatedly. "Bella, where were you?"

I groaned before opening my eyes. Alice was so close to my face that I almost screamed out.

"Why weren't you at the party last night?"

I closed my eyes. "Can't I tell you that in the morning?"

She shook me frantically. "It _is_ morning! I let you sleep. But now it's seven and we need to be in the dining room in a half hour. So get up and tell me why you ditched us!"

"You actually let me sleep in?" I said as I propped myself onto my elbows. Due to my very tired state, my elbows gave out and I fell back.

"Yeah, you were talking again and it was kind of amusing…"

Once again I tried to support myself using my elbows, but I fell. "What was I saying?"

"Something about a stable boy escorting a princess to a ball, but then the stable boy didn't fit in... Or something like that. It was a sad, sad story. Leah and Emily almost killed you in it!" She mocked.

"Who are they? Leah and Emily, I mean." I asked. Once again, my attempt to stay on my elbows failed.

"They share a room with us, dummy!" Alice was unsurprisingly fully dressed. "Do you need some help?" Referring to my elbows.

"I don't want to get up." I moaned.

With all her strength (which shockingly was a lot) Alice yanked me out of bed like a rag doll.

When on my feet and changing, I said, "So what happened at the party?"

She shrugged. "Everyone was kind of bummed without you."

I could see her hiding back a smile and I rolled my eyes. "Truth?"

She frowned. "Well, we danced and Emmett ate. I met these two really annoying girls. Jessica and Angela I think…" I stifled a laugh. "What's so funny, missy?"

"Nothing." Our conversation kind of died then so we went to breakfast.

* * *

The next few days were boring. Edward wasn't speaking to me, (normal) Alice was spending a bit of time with Jasper, (normal) and Rosalie and Emmett were extremely busy with each of their jobs. (not so normal, but regular camp-y spirit)

I spent most of my free time with Jacob and avoided Jess and Angela. They kept bugging me about Mike's package and other stuff I didn't care for. When I mentioned this tid-bit to Rose, she laughed and waggled her eyebrows at me (in a very Emmett-like fashion) and said, "Mike's package? Invite me to _that _party!" Of course I thought that was disgusting, because it was Mike we were talking about and she had Emmett's... er- package.

It was the day before Visiting Day and I was extremely excited. There was nothing that could destroy my happiness. It was breakfast time and we were serving the basic cereal, milk, and eggs. I was finally practiced in the waitress-ing aspect and brought everything away from my table to view my work. Everything looked perfect.

All of the kids were laughing and my special counselor looked better than ever. He was talking to Tommy and it looked as thought they were in a deep, deep conversation.

All of a sudden, shrieks filled my ears. I heard screaming and giggling. A cold mist sprayed my skin. I turned around to see staff members with water guns. Emmett had one and made a point to shoot me with it. Cold water spurted at me and I screeched at him to stop but he wouldn't listen.

When everything calmed down, the head counselors announced that it was Water Day. I didn't understand it though. The camp was so boring that they needed to make a day devoted to water just to make it exciting? Yawn.

"Everyone's staring!" _His_ angry voice seethed in my ear, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I had no time to answer as Edward practically dragged me to the kitchen.

"Are you insane?" I hissed detaching his hand from my shirt.

"Are you? I'm not the one wearing a white shirt, am I? Are you idiotic? You don't wear _white_ on Water Day! You wearing white on Water Day gives more than half of the males in that room wet dreams! Of _you!_ Especialy your _dear_ Jacob!" Wow. Emphasis much? He pulled of his shirt and stuck it on me. The black t-shirt smelled like him and I inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going back to the bunk house to get a new shirt. Go tell Jasper."

I obeyed after he left. Jasper just laughed at the situation.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jacob asked as I made my way to the waitress table.

"It's Edward's." I blushed.

"Yeah, I can tell! But why?"

I ignored him and just sat next to Alice. She eyed the shirt suspiciously, but didn't say a word.

After breakfast there was some water balloon fights outside of the dining room. Most of the waitresses joined or watched, but I decided to wander around campus, away from the water. I walked around until lunch and after lunch, was a pool party. Edward insisted that I wore his shirt until Water Day was over, which was no problem at all. All day I was pretty much away from everybody; away from water. Until midnight

* * *

I don't know why I agreed to it. It was a stupid idea. I hated water! I hated swimming! Alice and Rosalie wanted to do it and they just _had_ to invite Emmett and Jasper along. Then they just _had_ to invite Edward and myself. So there I was, treading the dirty lake water…

Naked.

There was nothing I hated more than the feeling of an underwater floor. It was so muddy and gross that I had to tread the water. I couldn't stand to lake's bottom.

Two pale, bare arms snaked themselves around my own pale, bare waist.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, "No, Edward I'm completely naked!" I blushed furiously while I kicked and splashed.

"I know." He held my close, like a baby.

"Put me down!" Mortified, I realized something else. "Edward… you're also naked."

He didn't seem fazed at all. "Yes, I am. Are you finished stating the obvious?"

"No! I'm not done!" I wailed. "We're both _really_ naked!"

He sighed. "Isa-… Bella, I'm just helping you. Earlier you said you didn't like touching the floor of the lake."

"No. I mean yes… No! I don't like the lake! _But_ I'd rather that than to be held by naked you!"

"Only naked me?" He smirked. I didn't laugh. "Oh, then I'm sorry." He put me down with my feet purposefully touching the floor.

I jumped into his arms with mine around his neck to keep me from touching the bottom. "Take me to Emmett. I'd rather he hold me." I commanded.

"I'm not good enough for you?"

I didn't answer, so he swam to Emmett, with me in his arms. "Edward, I'm cold."

"Would you like me to put you to bed?" He smirked.

I nodded halfway before I realized what I was actually agreeing to. "But… if we get out of the water, you'll be able to see me. So just take me to Emmett."

The night had turned from Skinny Dipping Night to Pass Around Bella Night. I went from Edward to Emmett, back to Edward, to Jasper, back to Emmett, back to Edward again, and _then_ back to Jasper who brought me to bed. Right when I got out of the water, I put Edward's shirt back on. (Which he left on a tree) Jasper volunteered, or more like ordered, by Alice to walk me to my room, because she felt like I needed company.

"Are your parents coming tomorrow?" He asked as we walked.

"Why would they be coming?"

He smiled. "Visiting Day."

My hand shot up to my mouth. "Oh! I forgot!"

"Bella, they announced it like twelve times today. I'm sure they know about it and they'll come. Don't worry."

"I doubt it. What about your parents?"

"They can't make it. My dad is on call and my mom can't come alone. But it's alright 'cause I've got my brothers and Alice and you and Rose, of course!"

"I can't believe I've never asked this before, but where are you guys from?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled. "A small town in Washington. You've probably never heard of it."

"What's it called?"

"Forks." He stated simply.

"My dad lives there." I said.

"Are you serious? What's his name, again?"

"Charlie Swan. _Chief_ Charlie Swan." I grinned cheekily.

He laughed and said, "If he comes, stay clear of Emmett tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time. Go to sleep." Jasper was gone in an instant and I went into my room. While I walked, I kept pulling on the bottom of Edward's shirt to keep me covered. I was in bed by two in the morning and asleep about a half hour later. Alice didn't come back until later than that.

Tomorrow was Visiting Day! ... Joy!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I feel real bad for excluding Bella's clumsiness again. Next chapter will live up to its title. I promise! I hope you all liked this and please review! :)**


	6. Saucy Lasagna

The next morning I was up and out of bed quicker than I thought possible. I was even wake before Alice. I was just so excited for Visiting Day!

At breakfast, I didn't drop anything. Afterwards, I had to clean the dining room and help set up for the lunch buffet.

Unfortunately, Mike was one of the first people to come. He stuck on me like the dog he is. He never left my side and kept bugging me about the stupid package. And since he was with me, Jessica and Angela wouldn't leave me alone either.

"Did you get he package I sent you?" Mike asked for the fourth time that hour.

"Yes." I closed my eyes briefly to help me relax and not kill him. "But I haven't gotten a chance to open it yet."

"But you got it?" He inquired again.

"Yes! I got the package!" Oops, I lost my patience and let my temper get the best of me.

"Excuse me?" God, that voice! Edward. "Is he bothering you?"

_Yes!_ I thought despairingly. I couldn't exactly tell him that. I would feel bad for Mike later…

I looked up and saw his glistening eyes. Suddenly, I remembered the night before: being naked in his arms. My face turned pink. Next to Edward, I noticed a strawberry blonde girl who I didn't recognize.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, looking at me curiously.

I nodded.

He noticed me looking at that girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Tanya. She's my… girlfriend." My throat closed up and my eyes stung from the declaration. "Tanya this is Isabella. She's the waitress for my bunk."

_Just a waitress?_ I almost choked. _She's his girlfriend? _

I cleared my throat; or at least attempted to. "It's just B-"

"Bella!" My croaking was cut off by a voice.

I saw a familiar man walking towards me. "Dad!" I was still curious about what Jasper had said about Emmett. I gave my dad a hug, thankful for the escape route, and waited for the annoyingly routine "How's camp?" questions. But they never came. The first thing he said was to Edward.

"You're one of them Cullen boys, aren't ya?"

Edward nodded.

"You're not the one who crashed into me with that huge jeep, are you?"

"No, sir." Was Edward's suck-upish reply.

I voiced my thoughts with a "Suck up…" muttered under my breath.

"Well stay away from my daughter!" Charlie continued.

Edward glanced at me and with a very deliberate tone he replied, "Yes, sir." Then he nodded to the both of us and left, holding Tanya's hand and taking her with him.

"Bella your mother couldn't come, so it's just me." Charlie said.

Whoopee! - Not. "That's… great, dad." I was _not_ looking forward to this day. Normally when Renee was with us, it wasn't an awkward experience. Charlie made everything awkward. It was a gift.

After a few hours of me working at the buffet and my dad just sitting alone, he got bored, said a quick good-bye, and left. What a Visiting Day!

Mike decided to stay and "keep my company" while I was serving. You know since he saw Charlie leave. He kept talking about some new video game he bought the other day. How much can you really say about that? I don't care how many experience points you get from killing the fat Hobbs with swords and not guns!

Even if your Alpha Geek friend told you that you need to purchase _exactly_ seven amethyst gems or you won't be able to save the stupid Princess Winona from her freaking fiancé who incidentally enough only likes her for her looks (go figure) and not her brains _and_ plans on raping her; although nobody knows that until level twenty eight. –Deep breaths- Absolutely does _not_ mean you have to tell the innocent bystander serving food all about the hardships of video games and how I'm lucky that I'm a girl and don't play them (even though I can and he is completely sexist) because things like this are too complex for me!

And he hasn't even played it once!

Mike was telling me about one of the characters his Alpha Geek friend had just unlocked when Emmett, Edward, and Tanya came to fill up their plates with food.

"Belly Dancer, is the Copper gone yet?" Emmett asked, looking genuinely scared.

I smiled and nodded unable to take my eyes off my new distraction: Edward and Tanya holding hands and whispering.

"Belly Dancer?" Mike laughed. "Is that what you've been doing here at camp?" I cringed. I already forgot he was there!

"Who's he?" All the enthusiasm drained from Emmett's voice and he spoke in an angry monotone.

"Um, that's Mike." I jabbed my finger towards him.

"Bella, can you take a break and hang out with us for a little while?" Edward asked.

"Maybe in a little while." I forced my face into a smile. "Where are Alice, Rose, and Jasper?"

"Alice and Rosalie have been missing all day! I've searched for them everywhere!" Emmett looked so frustrated. "It's like they aren't even here! And nobody else has seen them!" His brown furrowed making him look like an agitated bear.

"I haven't seen them either." I offered.

"Isabella, I wish to speak with you when you get the chance." He was calling my Isabella again.

"You can go now if you want to. I'll take over." I turned around to look at Alice. She was such a creeper!

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked repeatedly as Edward and I walked to the other side of the dining room.

"Isabella, I don't want you to look too deeply into last night."

I laughed. "What do you mean? We were _just_ naked!" That didn't sound right…

"Yes, I am quite aware of that. I'm just afraid you got the wrong impression. I do have a girlfriend."

"Obviously." I ignored the pull in my stomach.

I felt somebody tugging at my arm and looked down. Tommy was looking up at me with two adults behind him. His parents. "I wanted you guys to meet my parent," he declared. His ocean blue eyes were staring up at me.

"I'm Edward, Tommy's councilor." He shook hands with Tommy's parents. "And this is Bella, our waitress." _Again with the waitress comment?_ I shook their hands regardless.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet the both of you. We've heard many wonderful things about you two!" Tommy's mother gushed with a smile.

Edward started talking about what an outstanding camper Tommy was and how he really enjoyed having him in his bunk. I just stood there with a fake smile plastered on my face. When Tommy's father said something to me, I kind of snapped back into reality. "I've heard many humorous stories about you, Bella."

I laughed and went back to the person who just smiled and listened.

"Bella!" I heard Mike call.

"I'll be right back," I excused myself before going over to that annoying dog.

"I'm leaving now," he said suggestively.

"Oh." Smart response. "'Kay."

"I'll miss you." Unexpectedly, his lips crashed into mine.

The first thing I though was _food._ I reached onto the buffet table and took a handful of whatever was next to us and smashed it onto his head. Once he backed off, I saw that it was lasagna. It was meshed into his hair and dripping down onto his shirt.

"What the hell, Mike?! Where did you get the impression that that was allowed?" My voice was loud and shrill and I noticed a bunch of campers and parents staring. But I didn't care! "Just go!"

Mike muttered something under his breath and stomped away angrily.

My group of friends surrounded me instantly. Tanya was also there since she had been talking to Emmett. The only people missing were Rosalie and Jasper.

"We seriously cannot let you anywhere near food, can we?" Edward laughed.

Emmett grabbed a chip and scooped some lasagna off my hand and ate it. Everybody "Ew-ed" him and I would have smiled, but I was angry. At Mike. At Edward. At the lasagna. At everybody!

As I went to wash off my hand I was interrupted.

"Bella! Bella!" Somebody was calling my name again. Why was that happening so much? "Bella!" Jacob reached me panting. "Bella, you have a phone call in the front office!" Pant-pant. "It's an emergency!"

I ran with him back to the office and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's Phil, your mother has been in an accident!"

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it like this. I promise I won't do it it too often. **

**The next chapter will be up soon to rid the suspense. I really hope you enjoyes this one! **

**Please review!!**


	7. Twisted Twizzlers

"Bella! It's Phil, your mother has been in an accident!" My stepfather said on the other line.

I was frozen in shock and said nothing for what seemed like the longest time. "S-should I-I come h-home?"

"Only if you want to." There was no emotion in his voice.

I thought of my new friends. I wouldn't be able to see them again for a while. But my mom... She meant more to me than all of my friends put together. "Well, what exactly happened…?"

"It was a car crash," he stated bleakly. "Some drunken kid crashed into her… Your mom was knocked unconscious and was stuck in the car when it went up in flames. Luckily, somebody was able to pull her out before anything worse happened." There was a hint of sarcasm and disdain in Phil's voice when he said "Luckily". I understand why. _Lucky _doesn't really fit in here.

"Well, how is she?"

I heard him sigh. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"I think… I'll s-stay here. Just call me when she wakes up or if there's any more news. Please."

"I will, Bella." Phil said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

When I walked outside, the first thing I thought was: _Why does it always rain?? _

Families were leaving under umbrellas and I saw Edward and Tanya kissing before saying their own goodbyes.

My eyes stung from the tears that were now streaming down my face. They were mixed and washed away by the rain. I just kind of stood right outside of the camp office, staring at the grey clouds in the sky for maybe a half hour. Not really thinking or functioning.

Something blocked the view of my clouds. Some_one_ actually. Edward to be exact.

His hair was gleaming wet and sticking to his face. "Isabella Marie Swan. Why are there tears on your pretty face?" His hand reached up toward me and wiped away the tears lingering on my cheeks. His hand was cool against the warm tears. He could tell I was crying even though it was raining. My red nose and puffy eyes just probably tipped him off. And where did he learn my middle name?

"My-" hiccup, "mom got-" hiccup, "in a c-car acci-" hiccup, "acciden-nt." I stuttered. Saying the words out loud brought back a whole new wave of tears.

Edward's hand trailed down my arm and took hold of my fingers. "Tell me everything," he said earnestly as he sat me down on the nearby bench. He was sitting surprisingly close to me.

"Jacob-" I started, but he interrupted me at my first word.

"The councilor of B4? You're friends with that… that _beast_?" His lip curled over his teeth.

"Edward!" At this point, I was no longer crying. Although I did have a small smirk playing at the corner of my lips.

"I'm sorry." He didn't look sorry at all, "Please continue."

"Jacob…" I gave him a meaningful look to which he raised both eyebrows and grinned at me. "…came to me in the dining room and said I had an emergency phone call in the… the front office. I-I went and Phil was on the other line…" I continued my story like a child would. "Then you came and asked for the story, _but_ you kept interrupting me!"

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure your mother will be okay." He pulled me close to his chest and hugged me tightly. He held on for a lot longer than I expected (so not complaining!) and he was quite reluctant to let me go. "Bella, I'm terribly sorry." His eyes smoldered mine.

"It wasn't you fault." I responded lamely.

"No, not about that. I was very rude earlier today. I was just feeling a bit guilty about last night. With Tanya there beside me I just was overcome by it, I don't know."

"Edward." I said. "We were just naked." Even now it still didn't sound right to say, "_just_ naked" It's like saying, "_just _drowned". So not okay.

He laced his fingers through mine and started tracing patterns on the back of my hand with the other. "Is that how you truly feel about it? I really don't want to hurt anyone."

I tried to take a small amount of time to answer so that he wouldn't think I was hesitant or lying. "That's it. We were… _just..._ naked and there's nothing deeper to look into." I quoted his earlier words. He pulled his hand away and I wasn't numb anymore. The rain was coming down more and more. Our shirts were sticking to our torsos and our jeans were getting heavy. The clouds were getting impossibly dark. "You should get back to your bunk."

He shook his head. "Jasper is with them." He stood up and helped me stand. "All better?"

I nodded.

"Let's get you inside where it's dry, my Bella. Come on." _My_ Bella? _His_ Bella? I was _his_ Bella?

I giggled at the little name he called me. "Yeah, Princess Eddie is getting all wet!"

He smiled and walked me to my room. "I'll get you something hot to drink so you can warm up. I don't want you to get sick."

"Thanks." I opened the door and waited for him to leave before walking into my room that was filled with a sickly sweet smell. Lying on my bed were three- no four- no six-… _eight_ packages of Twizzlers, Rosalie, and Alice. They looked up from their treats as I closed the door behind me.

"Anybody else notice the large amount of Twizzlers on my bed?" That's when I noticed the four empty boxes on the floor.

Rosalie held out a handful of those red sticks. "Want some?" she asked with half of one sticking out of her mouth. "They're good." The half Twizzler fell out of her mouth and onto the floor. Her tongue flicked out in attempt to catch it, but she failed. The three of us just stared at it on the floor, then looked at Rose, and back to the floor without a word.

"Umm… What happened? Did you rob the canteen or something?"

Rose shook her head. "My parents couldn't make it, so they send these." She flicked one off my bed.

"At least you got your dad and I got my cousin. Poor Rosie just got Twizzlers! No matter how deliciously chewy they are, it just doesn't make up for the parental loss-age." Alice pouted before she threw her hands up in the air.

"Cousin?"

"Tanya is my cousin." She clarified befre resuming to pout.

"Oh." I turned back to Rosalie. "Emmett was looking for you before."

"I know. He found me and ate three packages of these 'parental loss-ages.'"

Alice giggled.

"Hm." I decided against telling them about Renee. There was no point to get them worked up. She's going to be fine. Unless they asked, I wouldn't bring it up.

"Where were you all this time?" Alice asked.

Before I could answer, Edward waltzed in. "Did you know we missed dinner?"

"Yeah." That was random.

Rosalie grunted, "What's with the one word answers?" the same time Alice cheered, "Oh! So you were with him!"

I ignored Rosalie and nodded at Alice. It was half true.

Edward handed me a Styrofoam cup with hot cocoa inside. When he noticed my bed, he jumped back. "Twizzlers!"

We laughed and Alice giggled.

"It's my Visiting Day present!" Rosalie grumbled angrily.

Edward grabbed a few and said goodbye to Rose and Alice. "Feel better." He wished, "And you better not get sick!"

"I'll try not to." I moved towards him. "And Edward? ... Thank you." I muttered shyly. He kissed my forward. I could feel his smile against my skin. He brushed his thumb against me cheek, grinned his crooked grin, and left.

Once the door closed and his footsteps weren't audible anymore, Alice and Rose burst into a fit of giggles.

"Do tell!" they cheered.

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore my enflamed face. "Remove the red rods from my bed. I'm going to sleep." It took a few minutes to clear the bed and during that time, Emily and Leah came back. Once they were there, Rosalie had to leave.

* * *

**Tah dah! That's it for chapter seven.**

**By the way. I'm Aerona's friend Brooke. I wonder if she realizes I'm on this. Hehe. Don't tell!**

**XOXOX**


	8. Breakfast Pizza

The next morning when I woke up, I wasn't in bed. I could see through my eyelids that wherever I was, it was bright.

"You awake?" a somewhat familiar voice whispered in my ear. I wasn't sure if I didn't know who it was because I was tired, or because it sounded different than usual. But I was certain I recognized him and knew not to be scared.

I groaned and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his big arms were wrapped tightly and around me and pressing me to his chest. My first guess was Edward but it couldn't be. It didn't smell like him.

"What? You don't want your special day with me?" It was obvious who it was now. His voice was booming. Emmett sounded so different when he whispered.

"What. The. Hell?"

He put me down and frowned. "They stole you from me!" he complained. "I was the first one to be friends with you and it's not fair! Ever since everyone else met you and became your friend, we haven't spoken. We never get any 'us' time!" He smiled again. "So I arranged for Bella-Emmett Day. Alice is waiting on your tables, Jasper is keeping Edward away from you on our special day, and Rose is setting up for tonight. So we have all day! Just you and me!"

"Um…" I rubbed my eye with my palm.

He put a finger to my lips. "Shhh, no time for 'ums' we need to get to breakfast. I made it!" Emmett picked me up again and flung me over his shoulder. I was too tired to protest. Then he ran full speed towards the mail-room.

The small room was the same as usual except there was a miniature square shaped table in the middle of it. On the table was a large pizza.

"Best breakfast you can imagine!" Emmett said proudly. He placed me on the floor and gave me a triumphant grin. "Except eggs and bacon. That's the very best but I couldn't make it."

We sat down at the small table. I wasn't planning on eating much. I just took small sips of water while Emmett took huge bites from an oversized slice of pizza.

After finishing his first slice, he took another but didn't start eating right away. Instead, he decided too make conversation. "What's up with you and Edward?"

_Sip._ "What do you mean?"

He looked at me expectantly. I avoided his eye contact.

_Sip._ "Look, it's nothing. We're just friends." _Sip. _

He nodded. "And how do you feel about the night in the lake?"

_Sip. _I could feel the blush burning my cheeks."We were just naked." _Sip. _

"No one is ever **just** naked. Is that how you really think of it?"

I nodded. _Sip. _"Yeah, why?" _Sip._

He took three bites from his pizza and finished half of it then took a few gulps of his water, trying to push off what he was about to say. "That's not how he feels." Emmett finally said.

For a split second, I believed him and let hope fill my heart until I realized how stupid I was being. Of course Emmett was lying. There was no way in a million years it could be true. Edward loved Tanya and nothing could get in the way of that. I saw his feelings for her with my own two eyes.

_Sip. Sip. Sip. _"He's with Tanya."

"Yeah that why he's so damn confused! He was talki-" _Sip._ _Sip._ Emmett stopped talking and looked at my drink. I paused my sipping. He was still looking at my cup. Not glaring, just open-mouth staring. And not bugged-out-eyed either. Just complete _leering,_ I guess. I glanced at my cup and back to him and tried to take another:

_Sip._

_Si- Wham!_

He slapped the drink out of my hands. "As I was _saying..._" He was about to continue unphazed. "I will not let this ruin Bella-Emmet Day" he murmured to himself. "Now-"

"Let's just get on with Bella-Emmett Day," I said, interrupting him. "Edward is not here for a reason."

He pursed his lips. "Ready to do our next activity?"

I nodded.

He got up and then tugged me to my feet. With me still attached to him by the arm, he ran to the pool, pulling me with him.

"Emmett, I don't have a bathing suit!" I tried to pull myself the other way but he was too strong.

"I know."

Without any warning, Emmett threw me into the pool. I struggled to stay at the top and had to hold onto the edge to keep myself up. A loud splash came from behind me from Emmett cannonball-ing in. He let out shouts of glee when he returned to the surface.

"Belly Dancer! Swim! Have some fun!" He was slick and shiny from the water.

I glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you hate water." He frowned. "It's no fun if you're just hanging onto the edge. Here, I'll teach you to swim." Grin back in place, he swam over to me.

"I know how to swim! I just don't like to!" I snapped.

He sighed. "This is no fun. Let's go to the next activity."

We got out of the pool and I shuddered at the cool air. "What are we doing now?" I asked.

Emmett smiled devilishly. "Oh, you'll see." This time, he walked very slowly to our destination. Our clothes were still wet and had water dripping from them, leaving a trail behind us.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said while looking up at the sky. It was noon and the sun was covered by layers of clouds.

I was looking at the sky too. "Hmm?"

"Can you ride a bike?"

I didn't realize he was asking about our next activity. I thought it was just some random question. "I used to when I was little, but once I learned to drive, I stopped."

"Do you still remember how?" he asked.

"I guess."

Emmett stopped walking and looked straight ahead. I did too. A few feet away, I saw two bikes. He turned around and looked at the trail behind us. I also did. Turned out, we had actually just walked up a hill without me realization.

"No," was my first response.

"Awe, come on Jelly Belly!"

I ignored the new nickname and stuck to my side of the argument. "No."

"Jelly Belly!" he complained.

"No way! Absolutely not!"

"Belly Dancer! I promise I'll watch you and make sure you don't fall," he pleaded. "Don't you trust me?"

The truth was I didn't trust him. I loved Emmett to death, but I didn't even trust my parents enough to get me on a bike. The only one who could convince me to do it was my grandpa, but he wasn't there. Edward probably couldn't even do it.

"No!"

Twenty minutes later I was straddling the bike and gripping Emmett's arm. He pried my finger off and gave a push.

How could I have possibly let him do this to me? I was going down the damn hill on the wobbling two wheeler. Emmett was ahead of me by a few yards and I had no control. I could hear myself whispering, "Holy shit, holy crap, I'm going to die!" over and over again.

Wind pushed me faster and faster and further down the hill. I tried to turn so that I wouldn't crash into Emmett, but I couldn't do it. I was too scared to move it, thinking I'd break something and send myself out of control.

I crashed into Emmett and my bike fell over. The first thing to hit the floor was my chest with my face and hands following behind and my knees came shortly after.

Emmett didn't fall. He was panicking next to me. He asked if I could walk but I couldn't answer because I was crying. Usually I only cried if I was sad, but I was bawling and screaming from the pain.

Emmett picked me up and I clung to him as he carried me to the front office, leaving the two bikes behind.

Lucky or not? Not about falling, about the fact that _he_ was in the office. Yes, Edward was there and freaked out when he saw me. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Lucky, yes, because I wanted him to help me and make everything better, but unlucky because I didn't want him to see me bleeding and bruised. Unlucky for sure. The only times he ever saw me was when I was being clumsy or crying.

Edward rushed to my side and pried me away from Emmett, making shushing noises to help me calm down. Everyone crowded around me and bombarded Emmett with questions. They called the nurse and had her come and clean my wounds with some liquid that made my scratches sting. Edward held my less injured hand the whole time.

"When the nurse asked me to walk to the infirmary with her to get bandages and lie down, Edward freaked even more. They wanted him to go back to his bunk and let me walk by myself.

"No, just look at the poor girl! She's in no condition to stand let alone walk!" He screamed. "Are you crazy? And I think Jasper can handle a few hours without me! He'd probably rather have me stay with Bella!"

"Edward, I'm fine," I said quietly as I wiped tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"No, you aren't!" He squeezed my hand tighter to make me shut up. "I'm staying." His eyes blazed.

The nurse sighed and let him carry me from the infirmary.

With me in his arms, Edward kept ranting and raving but in a quiet whisper now. "I knew Emmett was trying to kill you when I didn't see both of you guys at breakfast. And Jasper and Rose were part of it; they were trying to distract me!"

"Um, Edward?" Could I do it? I had to ask, but I didn't think I was brave enough. I had to do it. "I don't mean to be rude, but why do you even care? I understand if you'll be nice about my mom being in an accident but you don't actually have to be nice to me."

He looked at me, confused by the question. "Of course I care! Are you crazy? You're my princess, my best friend!"

Best friend. I knew what that meant. I knew we were in the friend zone, but you can always get out of that, but once you arrive at best friends, there's no going back. I had no chance.

"Princess?" I asked, trying to forget the second part of his comment. "No, you're the princess." I wanted to get him to smile.

He sighed and grinned. "Yeah, you're right."

**Okay, so that was chapter eight! Tell me what you think! Next chapter will not be so dramatic, I swear. I hope you enjoyed!**

**By the way, I might not be able to post for a week or two since I'll be away, which is why I posted two chapters in the same week. If I am able to, there is a chance that I'll post chapter nine over that period of time, but the chances are slim. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**-Aerona **


	9. Backwards Cake

One week left. I had already been at camp for twenty three days. My wounds from the bike accident five days ago were mostly healed. I still had a few scars, but they didn't hurt much anymore. Edward had been getting really annoying and bothered me more than Mike usually did. He was always reminding me to clean the wounds, made Victoria get a replacement for my tables for a few days so I could rest, and wanted to be near me every second of the day. I was so annoyed!

Because of Edward's constant smothering behavior, I was grateful when Jacob asked me to set up a birthday party for his camper Alec. It would be an easy job. I just had to set up a room with a table and decorations then bring food and cake. Simple. It was even better with help from Alec's older sister Jane and her two counselors Jessica and Angela.

It took about twenty minutes to finish setting up the room and all of the kids were there right away. Jane brought out the bowls of food and let me take a quick rest. She was a nice kid and cared much for her brother even though he seemed to be an annoying brat.

I sat next to Jacob and rested my head on his shoulder. I was so exhausted from the children around me. He was holding my left hand and tracing my remaining scars. I wasn't sure how he felt, but I only thought of it as him inspecting my wounds. There was nothing else to it on my part.

"You got these from a bike accident?" he asked for the second time.

"Yeah. I crashed."

"Usually, I wouldn't believe that, but with you… I don't know." He smirked.

The party was pretty wild for a nine year-old's birthday. They were playing the most outrageous game they could; TAG. They were screaming and yelling while the counselors and Jane watched with amusement.

"I never played tag when I was little," I whispered to Jacob, ignoring his comment about my being a klutz.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded after slowly raising my head from his shoulder.

"Bella," Jane's voice said from next to me. "I think you should take out the cake."

"Okay, I guess." I got up and went to get that stupid cake. It was chocolate with vanilla icing. Which I thought was gross. It had to be vanilla with chocolate frosting! The cake was a disgrace to all pastries and desserts in the world! And I had to be the one to present it!

I set the thing on the table and started cutting pieces and handing them out. After each camper got a helping, I started serving to the counselors and other staff members that were there. Jake was the last one who needed and I was so happy when I got to his slice.

I wasn't being clumsy or anything. I mean, I was able to bring the cake all the way from the kitchen with no problem at all. It was _his_ fault, not mine! Some stupid guy crashed into me while I was on my way to Jacob. The white frosting made the entire piece stick to the guy's grey t-shirt.

"Did I do something to you?" the stranger asked. "This is the second time you've knocked into me. First with chilly and now with this." He gestured to his cake mushed shirt. He plucked it off himself and looked at the stain in disgust.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly when I realized that he was James, the head counselor of the boys' division and the camp director's son. "Really, I'm truly sorry."

"Hey James, what's up?" Jake interrupted from next to me. I had no idea when he got there, but he was definitely standing next to me.

And before I knew it, Victoria, the head waitress was there too. Next to James, who had his arm around her.

It all happened too quickly. One second, we were laughing about how I bumped into James again and smushed his shirt. The next, Victoria was speaking to me seriously.

"Bella, you have really improved from the beginning of the month," she said and I beamed. "But," there's always a but. "You're just not cutting it. You are being switched from waitress duty to in charge of baseball with Heidi. Lauren Mallory will be taking your place."

I was speechless. Was it because I dropped cake on her boyfriend?

Jake took my hand and led me away from Victoria.

"I hate her," I whispered. "It's not fair! This is the first thing I've dropped in weeks!"

"It'll be all right."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hi, I'm so sorry! It's been weeks! I've just been so busy and had like this huge writers block! But it shouldn't matter! I've got a chapter up, right?? Next chapter may take me a while but it'll be the best for sure.**

**I've decided that every ten chapters will be Edward's point of view. So you know, next chapter will be his and it'll be my longest and favorite and worth however long the wait is. I'm starting it right away so it shouldn't be too long...**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Send me a review, let me know what you think!**

**-Aerona  
**


	10. Red Lollipops

_We were by the lake again. Bella and I, I mean. It was just us. She was confident this time and didn't have the faint blush on her cheeks. She smiled at me as she moved towards the edge and slowly undressed. _

_I could feel my heart racing as I move closer and closer to her while she descended into the water. She kept walking until the water was at her shoulders and she motioned for me to join her. I already started moving, but quickened my pace and tried to push through the water that seemed so heavy right now. _

_When I was finally standing directly in front of her with the water at my chest, Bella wrapped her arms around me and asked for me to hold her again. I complied. _

_Her lips crashed against mine and our mouths moved together in a perfect, beautiful pattern. When I finally released her, she was no longer Bella. Tanya looked at me with sorrow in her eyes and she repeated what she said after visiting day when I broke up with her. _

"_You're leaving me for her aren't you?" Her voice was filled with sadness as she pulled herself from my loose grip. When I gave no response, she continued speaking. "You know that you're making a mistake. You'll never see her again."_

_I pushed her away from me and she became Bella again. "You don't want me?" she cried. And when I tried to take hold of her again, she screamed for me to leave. She let out a piercing sound when I didn't give up and tried to take her in my arms again._

_"Edward! What are you doing to her?" Emmett boomed. I had no idea he was there. In fact, I had no idea that Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were there too. They were all standing by the edge of the lake, screaming at me. _

_Rising from underwater, the counselor of B4, Jacob came. He took hold of Bella protectively. Another piercing shriek came from Bella's mouth. And when I saw her, she was being pushed into the water more and more by Jacob. She was drowning._

When I woke up, I was sweating and on the merge of screaming. I did my normal routine of taking a nice hot shower and getting dressed quietly before the campers awoke. I'd been having these dreams since I'd broken up with Tanya.

Jasper always woke up around forty five minutes after me when the campers started getting up, but when I got out of the bathroom after my shower, he was sitting on my bed with an envelope in his hands.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you," he started. "I should have told you right away and I'm really sorry."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

He handed me the envelope and the first thing I noticed was the name. _Jasper Whitlock_. That was his name before he was brought into our family. He was adopted by my parents when we were eight. He never actually told me his whole story. All I really know is that his father died in the army and his mom refused to take him. Nobody had called him by that name for years and most people didn't even know it.

"I haven't opened it yet," he said.

I nodded.

"Edward, I'm thirsty," I heard a small voice say from one of the top bunk beds. Tommy was my favorite of the campers. He reminded me so much of myself when I was his age. It was right about the time that Jasper came into our family. I _loved_these red lollipops. I had an obsession with cherry flavored candies and my favorite was the lollipops. I always had one in my mouth and they would turn my entire mouth red, including my lips, making it look like I was wearing lipstick. Apparently, eating candy during class was against school rules so I tried eating something less obvious like sucking candies but I was caught when my lips turned red. I never gave up so I got myself the nickname Princess Eddie because I looked like a girl wearing lipstick. Tommy didn't like red lollipops or anything but he got made fun of because of his allergic reactions. Okay so maybe we weren't _that_ alike, but I still saw myself in him.

"Yes, one second," I told him and gave Jasper back the envelope. "If you're going to read it, I'd suggest you do it by yourself."

I waited for him to nod before walking out of the room to get Tommy his drink and medication.

Breakfast was different in a bad way. Unbearable, even. Bella was no longer our waitress and Lauren Mallory was. Lauren was this boring dull whore. Jasper's words, not mine. "Some whores are at least fun to play with, but she is just plain tiresome," he said. I wanted to ask him if he opened the letter but decided not to pry. He'd tell me on his own terms.

I watched from my seat next to Tommy as Bella sat down at the staff table next to Heidi and Emmett. It wasn't fair. Emmett got Bella and all of his friends. And me? I got LAUREN MALLORY, Tommy, my brother, and that kid Jacob sitting a table away who tried to steal my Bella. I wanted to kill Jacob for always trying to kill the girl I loved. So what if it was only my dreams? Dreams are just your subconscious warning you.

There it was again. The small white bowl in the waitress's hand with the light brown, creamy junk in it. My eyes darted to Bella, and then to Tommy, to Jasper, then back to Lauren over and over until finally, the bowl was being placed on my table. I couldn't act the same way I did with Bella that just caused too many issues. I decided to calmly get up and approach her about the problem.

"Excuse me," I said and she turned. "Tommy is allergic to peanut butter, so please remove it."

She was angry, I could tell that much. Maybe not at me, but she was angry and embarrassed that nobody told her. Lauren didn't drop anything though. She was much unlike Bella. Whenever Bella got angry, she became even more klutzy and spilled and crashed. That didn't happen with Lauren, though I was expecting it. "Thanks for telling me." She gave me a fake smile then brought it back to the kitchen.

Lunch. It was time to confront him. He was talking to Bella again, making her laugh. That just wasn't allowed. I approached them with a smile plastered on my face. Jacob certainly wasn't planning on me coming and his jaw dropped when I kissed Bella on the cheek and watched as her cheeks turned a light shade of red. I loved watching my Bella blush.

"How's your new job?" I asked, cutting the other boy out of the conversation.

She shrugged and a piece of hair fell into her face. "I like to waitress better. Baseball isn't my sport."

I pushed away the stray strand and said, "We have baseball next today."

"Oh, so does Jacob. You guys are playing against each other."

"Hmm. Sounds delightful." I looked at Jacob, who had finally recovered from his state of shock. "Jacob, I was wondering if I can have a word with you."

He was hesitant before finally nodding and following me outside.

"Stay away from Bella," I said in harsh tone. "Seriously!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, she…has a boyfriend." Stupid! If Bella were so close with him, he'd undoubtedly know that was a lie. Now, he would tell her and I'd have made a fool of myself. Stupid! Stupid!

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Is it the guy who was here on visiting day?" he asked.

Ha! Bella wasn't even that close to him. I was worried for no reason. "Mike? Oh, of course not! We both know Bella could do better than him."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Does the guy have a name?"

"She hasn't told me." I got nervous that he'd pry too much and got ready for my ending. "Just, I'd suggest you stay away from her." I turned and started to go back inside, releasing a breath of air that I had no idea I was even holding.

I was stopped with a hand on my shoulder. "You think I'm an idiot, don't you?"

"Uh, no. Why, are you?"

"Funny, but don't you think Bells would've told me if she did?"

I was still facing the door and the mutt's hand was still on my shoulder. "Maybe she just doesn't like you. Or she thinks you're gay."

"You're just a comedian, aren't you?" He let go of me to clap his hands in applause. "Well, bravo!"

Finally released, I went inside and took a seat beside Jasper instead of at the head near Tommy.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing." I started eating the spaghetti and meatballs. We'd had it for lunch before and usually it wasn't all that bad, but today it was awful. Bella had to be waiting on me for the food to taste good. But I'd see her after lunch by baseball which was a good thing.

"I threw it out." Jazz said. "The letter, I mean."

"Oh." Not much else to say but that.

"Just wanted to let you know."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I sat aside while everybody played baseball except Heidi and me. Bella was even playing. Tommy was getting his after-lunch medication with Jasper at the nurse. Or so I thought.

"What's the similarity between a tornado and a marriage?"

Jasper. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"They both begin with a load of sucking and blowing but in the end you lose your house."

Heidi cracked up from next to me and I gave Jasper the satisfaction of a small chuckle. "What are you doing, not in the infirmary?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I got kicked out."

How does somebody manage to get kicked out of the nurse's office? That's like impossible unless you were torturing the sick people but I don't think Jasper would do that. He wasn't _that_ cruel.

Heidi beat me to the question. "_How?"_

"The nurse's assistant." Jasper said as if it explained everything.

"What about her?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, come on, you've seen her, Edward. Don't act like you haven't." And he was right. Maria was quite attractive. I would've guessed that Jasper thought she was a whore like Lauren. Apparently not.

I nodded.

"Yeah, so I was just talking to her and the nurse thought I was hitting on her and sent me out. And some prick offered to bring Tommy here in five minutes. I could've waited for a few minutes. She didn't have to send me out. It was a stupid thing to do! You know, Tommy hates meeting new people."

That's when I saw him. He was walking with Tommy and they both had smiles on their faces. Jacob. How dare Jasper allow Jacob to even go near Tommy. He was dangerous. He would kill him, just like he kills Bella every night.

"Are you all right?" Heidi asked me. I didn't know how dangerously close our faces were to each other. She was just inches from me, looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine. Jasper, you want to play baseball?"

He agreed and we went to the field. I joined Bella's team with Tommy, and Jacob and Jasper were on the other team with the other counselor Sam. I was at bat and a boy in B4 Eric was pitching. He threw the ball as hard as he could, which was not very hard. I tried to hit it as lightly as I possibly could and ended up with a foul ball. Eric tried pitching again and threw it with the same amount of strength as he did before. This time, I didn't even hit the ball. He tried again and this time I hit it. No fouls or anything, but Jacob tagged me and got me out. '

A bunch of kids called me a wimp or a loser. Bella scolded me lightly for getting out and Tommy batted next. When it was Bella's turn, she was standing all wrong. I had to fix her position and I held her waist as she took her first try. I smirked when I saw Jacob's reaction. He was glaring at me with intense anger and jealousy.

"Oooh, now I want to play!" Heidi called from the side, causing Bella to shake with laughter against me and I couldn't help but remember my dream of her being naked in my arms. I was actually afraid that she'd suddenly turn into Tanya.

In the end, we lost by six points. I just couldn't keep up with the children's inconsistent pitching strength.

"I'm going to show you how I really play," I promised Bella. "Tomorrow night when the kids are asleep."

"Ew, you guys sound like a married couple." Jasper added so delightfully.

"Jasper, how many times do I have to tell you this? Keep your comments to yourself. They are not appreciated _here_." I made a circle around me.

He held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry!"

"We have swimming now so I'll see you later." I said to Bella before gathering the kids and taking off for the pool. The only plus side about the pool was the memories. All of the kids liked splashing around or talking to thee lifeguards so I was unimportant then. They especially like our O.D. Tyler. So I just sat there each time and thought of how I rescued Bella from her drowning death.

_I saw her foot slip after Jasper said the simple word "Um…" and I still blamed him for it. If he hadn't said such a comment she wouldn't have fallen. I didn't really care that she fell at the time but I wouldn't just let her die. And I was glad in the end that I saved her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me._

_I dove into the water as fast as I could still in my clothing. My jeans weighed me down, but I didn't care. I swam to her as quickly as I could and managed to get a tight grip on her body which was already limp. I was afraid I was too late and I killed her. But she was just unconscious. _

_Emmett helped me pull her out of the water and onto the pavement. I wouldn't allow Jasper near her because it was his fault. He made her slip. In the end, over the summer, both of my brothers had tried to kill my Bella. Jasper, in the water, and Emmett, on a bike. What evil, malicious brothers I had. _

_I sat above her, trying the best CPR I knew to try and get the water out of her lungs. It wasn't working. After a minute or two, Bella was awake, somewhat. She made a noise that may have been a word but was incoherent then fell back into unconsciousness. _

_I took her to the infirmary in my arms. She was so light, like a child. The nurse had me lay her on a couch in the infirmary to rest. I stayed with her even though she almost killed Tommy on her first day. She looked somewhat peaceful and I didn't want to disturb._

I awoke from my daydream right on team. Our swimming activity was over and Jasper had already gathered the children.

When walking across the camp to our next activity, soccer.

Heidi approached me alone. "Have you seen Bella?" she asked me and I shook my head. "She was called to the main office and I haven't seen her since."

I looked at Jasper and he gave me a nod of approval. "I'll go find her. I'll send her to you."

"Thanks a ton!"

I went off and found her right where I expected. The bench we sat on the night her mother was hospitalized. She was crying just like she was before. I took a seat next to her and hugged her as close to me as possibly as possible.

"What happened, love?" I whispered.

"My... my m-m-mom," _hiccup_ "sh-she wo-woke up-p." she tried to say. Her mom woke up. So what was wrong with that?

"Isn't that a good thing?"

She shook her head against my chest. My shirt was probably soaked, but I didn't care. I always got my shirt wet around Bella.

"Then what's wrong, my Bella?"

She looked up at me, her eyes red and wet, her cheeks tear stained. "She wants me to go home."

* * *

**Okay, so how did you all like Edward's point of view? I know, I really hate leaving chapters like this! Longest chapter yet, though. my favorite also! Next chapter any questions you have will be answered. Will she leave? Why was Victoria so harsh the chapter before? Anything else you might be questioning too. I'm too excited for what's going to happen in the next ten chapters!**

**I love writing for Edward!**

**Anyway, so I really hope you liked it! It didn't take me as long as I thought it would…whatever. **

**Next chapter should be up soon, hopefully! **

**Please review! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**-Aerona**


	11. Gummy Bears

"_She wants me to go home."_

As I said that, the soothing rubbing on my back ceased. I looked up at Edward who was absolutely emotionless, frozen in place. "I told her no."

Still no reaction.

Unsure of what response he'd have, I pulled his face toward mine and planted a light kiss on his lips. I looked up at him again, hopefully. The only response I got this time was his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something but he closed it quickly and went back to his blank expression.

"S-s-s-sorry," I whispered then took off as fast as I could to my room. My face was burning red and my eyes were puffy and stung.

Alice was in there and rushed to me as I curled up on my bed. "Bella, what happened?"

I didn't answer for about a minute, but the silence wasn't helping so I said the first thing I could think of. "Remember that dream I had about the stable boy and the princess?" She nodded slowly, comprehending. "So, the stable boy thought their relationship was more than it was and found out the princess really didn't love him."

Stupid Alice! She was such a know-it-all. "Bella, does this have something to do with Edward?" she asked. Stupid Alice!

I nodded slowly.

"Start from the beginning."

And I was about to star but then I noticed Emily and Leah sitting at the edges of their beds, listening intently. "LEAVE!" I really didn't mean for it to sound so harsh and loud. Oops! They did as I said but the door opened a second later right before I tried speaking again.

I was about to scream but it was just Heidi. "Where were you? You missed a fun game of baseball with a bunch of the staff members! There was this guy there and…" her voice trailed off when she saw my tearstained face. "What happened?"

"My mom called. She woke up."

Another interruption. Why couldn't people stay out of my room? It was Rosalie. "Emmett told me what happened. Are you all right?" So Edward couldn't keep this to himself, could he? He just _had_ to tell Brother Bear Emmett and I was sure Jasper would know soon enough.

"My mom woke up." I repeated, forgetting that Alice and Rose didn't know about the car accident.

"From sleep?" Alice asked. She saw that I was hesitant to answer and continued. "Jasper already told me." she stated matter-of-factly, "But Bella, really? You couldn't tell me?"

"Sorry." I sniffled. So there were absolutley no secrets in the Cullen family, just great! (That was intense sarcasm by the way) "Well, she woke up and she asked me to come home and I told her no. She asked if I didn't want to come because of a guy and then I realized how I really felt about him. Of course once she heard all about him, she granted me permission to stay at camp."

"Wow, Bella... your mom is so cool! My mom would have gotten angry that I even liked somebody! Then she'd take me home whether she had just been in a car accident or not." Heidi exclaimed.

Suddenly, Alice reached under the bed and took out a huge bag of gummy bears then started eating them, waiting for more of the story. Within seconds, we were all munching on them and I continued speaking. I told them that I felt bad for saying no to my mom even if she understood so well. I said how Edward came to soothe me and how I was telling him what happened. And then I stopped.

Rose gave me an expectant look. I shook my head. "I can't tell them." I whispered.

"Bella, you're in too deep!" Alice whined. "You can't stop now."

"I KISSED HIM, ALL RIGHT!?!"

Alice's jaw dropped and remnants of her last red gummy bear spilled out of her mouth. It made a _splat_ kind of sound as it landed on the bag. We all started to giggle at her antics, but Alice was silently mourning her last red gummy.

"Do you regret it?" Heidi asked, ruining the fun mood.

Everyone was staring at me now, waiting for my answer. "Yes," I said quietly. "He didn't even have a reaction."

"It's all right, Bells. The princess does love the stable boy. She was just shocked that the stable boy loved her too." Alice said with an innocent look on her face. Too bad I have to ruin her expectations of the Princess.

"No, Alice, it's not like that. The princess has a prince and doesn't want the poor stable boy."

"The prince visited the princess's castle a week ago and she broke up with him. He said he thought it was because of the stable boy."

"From what I know, the princess's older sister said that the princess is head over heals for the stable boy." Rose added. From what I understood, the princess's older sister was Emmett. I wonder what Emmett would look like as a princess. I was in the midst of daydreaming about how Emmett would have a pink gown with a hat. You know, the one's with the weird stringy thing coming out the end of the pointy top? Anyway, he was kind of like Rapunzel. I can almost imagine Emmett being Rapunzel. Then Rosalie can come on a white stallion with all her armor and climb up his hair into a the bedroom chamber/tower. Rosalie is one girl who can weild a sword, let me tell you! I was smirking to myself when I continued to listen the more importnat topics. (And before I laughed out loud)

"... I don't understand the fairy-tale talk, but I do know the way Edward was looking at you today during baseball. And when I asked him where you were, he seemed so worried." Heidi said, completely unaware of my makeshift Rapuzel, along with everyone else.

"Look, this is really nice and stuff, but you don't need to lie to me. I know Edward doesn't like me and the stable boy just needs to get a life and stop putting himself in fairy-tales he doesn't belong in."

"Nonsense!" Alice shouted. She picked up a green gummy bear and a red one. She held the green one up and started marching it all over the bed. She spoke in a deep voice that I never thought could come out of such a small girl. "I'm Edward. I love you, Bella." She made it jump up onto my lips. "Kiss me, Bella." She said huskily. It was then that Jasper stormed in.

"I've got to see this!" he said.

We all burst out laughing and Alice went up to Jasper and shoved the red one onto his mouth. In the same voice she used for me, she spoke to Jasper. "I love you." He bit off her head (the red bear's, I mean, not Alice's) and then kissed her. (Alice, not the bear)

"I love you too."

"_A__wwww_!" Heidi cried out. "How cute?!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I updated as quick as possible. I know it's short but I left last chapter so meanly and had to give you guys some more. **

**Reviews are loved more that gummy bears!**

**-A (and secretly B)**


	12. Fruity Soda

Breakfast the next morning was sweet and sour. Good and bad. I was sitting at the staff table next to somebody I didn't know and Heidi. Across from us sat Emmett and Rosalie and we were all laughing about the gummy bears from the day before.

"Alice and Jasper are the cutest couple _ever!_" Rose voiced with her arms flailing in the air to show emphasis on "ever".

"Not as cute as Bella and Edward would be," Heidi added stupidly.

"Stop it guys! Nothing is happening!" I grumbled with a small frown.

Emmett gave me a mischievous glance then turned to Rose. "We're not the cutest couple?"

Rose stared deeply into his eyes and said, "Emmett, there's no match worse than you and me."

"I love you too Rose." Both of them were staring into each other eyes so deeply and passionately. It was such a nice scene as they kissed each other softly, but then Emmett ruined it by smiling like a five year old.

"Awww!" Heidi and I cheered in unison.

"Uh oh! Incoming!" Rosalie hissed and jabbed a finger in the direction of the kitchen. I spun my head around in that direction and found Edward coming our way. Shoot.

I took a deep breath and waited for him to come closer. Which arrived too quickly.

"Isabella," he said formally, using my whole name again. "Please come with me to the playground." It wasn't exactly a question. More of a command.

I looked at my friends expecting them to be urging me to go, but each one of them was looking in another direction. Not at each other and not at anything in particular. Well, except Rose, who took quite a fancy to the ant crawling by Emmett's foot. I had to make this decision all by myself.

Finally, I answered.

"No thank you, _Eddie_."

"Isabella Marie, please join me in the playground," he said again. His fingers clenched into a fist.

"Princess Eddie, I said no." I all but ground out.

"_Izzy_" It was the only name I hated more than my real one. "Join me in the playground please."

"Fine!" I screamed loud enough that half the dining room turned to stare at me.

Emmett chuckled and Rose and Heidi tried to contain their laughter as I left with Edward.

The small playground was vacant so we sat on top of a small jungle gym. I tried to keep my distance from Edward, but I was afraid of falling so I was only a foot away from him.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know." My voice was quieter than a mouse.

"Bella," he said sternly. "Don't make me repeat the question."

"I don't know! I was sad about rejecting my mom. It was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry. I don't want anything to be weird. Just forget I ever did it!" I was trying to climb down the jungle gym when my foot slipped.

I landed flat on my butt. Smooth move Swan. Edward came down and kneeled beside me. "I hear that you regret it."

So there really _were _no secrets in the Cullen family. They gossiped like old ladies playing bingo. "Do you really? Regret it, I mean."

I nodded.

"Really?" Edward was just inches from me now. When he kissed me, I tried to stay as emotionless as possible. I didn't want his kissing-sympathy, no matter how much I enjoyed his lips.

"Yup, I regret it." I lied after he pulled away. "Let's just forget all this. We're going to an amusement park today."

* * *

Unfortunately, Victoria and James wanted to be nice after firing me and decided to put me as one of the B3 chaperons with Jasper, Edward, and Lauren. After I was informed, Victoria stayed behind to tell me why my job had been taken away. Apparently, Sam, the second counselor of B4 did not like my waitress-ing abilities and got me fired. I was too angry to have any reaction and just went to Alice. We didn't speak, we just sat .

When it was time to load buses, I found out that Alice, who had actually been waitress-ing them, was a chaperon of Jess and Angela's bunk, G10, with Heidi. Emmett wasn't allowed to chaperon since he had an uncanny ability to lose any living thing within a ten inch radius of himself. Instead, he was just a staff member that was allowed on all the rides with his friends. Only if they weren't chaperons, of course. Rosalie was chaperon-ing one of the mega-annoying teen bunks, T6. It was a bunch of fifteen year olds of all genders who thought they didn't have to listen to anyone. I actually thought I was luckier than her.

On the bus, I sat between Edward and the window. We didn't speak for two reasons.

1) I was still embarrassed about the kisses

2) I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in his arms and he was sleeping too. I squirmed out of his grasp to keep things from getting even more awkward between us and turned around in my seat and looked at Jasper in the seat behind me.

"How are we splitting everyone up?" I asked him.

"The kids who like scary rides go with Edward and the ones who don't, go with me. You can join either group."

I nodded. "I'll go with you. I'd probably die on a roller-coaster."

He smirked. "Good, I don't think you'd want to go with Edward anyway. Lauren already decided she's going with him." His face screwed into one of absolute loathing. He was proboly reminising in his whore-who-is-not-fun-but-boring theory. I couln't exactly blame him for that, well, _very_ known fact. If you know what I mean. About Lauren. And her whorish ways. Cough. Catching on? Anyway...

"Then it's a good thing I don't want to."

"You don't?" But it wasn't Jasper whispering in my ear. It was Edward.

Shoot!

Again!

Jasper laughed at me. Out loud. Jasper actually laughed out loud at me. I made a furious face at him. Which only made him erupt more.

I turned back around and slumped in my seat with a huff.

"Why don't you want to go with me?" Edward asked in as much of a whiny voice could come out of him. Which, in my opinion, isn't all that whiny.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm afraid of heights! Maybe it's because with my luck, I'd end up falling off your scary rides! Why don't _you_ tell me why?"

"I'm very sorry, Bella. I just thought you might be angry at me."

_You think!?!_ "Whatever." God, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed.

The last five minutes on the bus were silent and I was so relieved when we had finally arrived. I heard Lauren complaining to Edward about how slow people were getting off the bus even though the doors were not even open yet. "For some reason," she said in a very-in-my-opinion-whiny-voice. "Whenever I'm on a bus, just like a lot of people get sick, I always have to pee." And I must say I was happy that Edward was not fully participating in such a stupid conversation.

Once we got off the bus, got those little taggy thingies that go around your wrist, and split up, we determined that the only kid that did not like scary rides was Tommy. Edward had convinced him to try once and he agreed, so Jasper and I were alone in our group.

We walked around, just pointing out a bunch of random things or people we saw. I spotted a particular funny group of guys. Or should I say, "gang" of guys. They looked as if they were in the wrong century. One guy, with blonde hair, had a black bandana on his forhead. It wasn't in the pirate sort of way, it was folded multiple times, so it was kind of like a band. A band of bandana... Another had a cutt-of leather jacket on. And the last guy had these interesting undescribable sunglasses along with a cutt-of checkered shirt.

It was quite amusing. I wanted to take a picture of them with my phone, but I was afraid they'd see me in the act. After we were done giggling, we found an empty bench where we sat for the rest of the time, talking about everything.

"How did you and Alice meet?" I asked him when we finished talking about a man we saw who had one of those over-sized mustaches that didn't fit on his face. Wow, the people you see at the amusement park.

He smiled, remembering. "I was in California with Emmett and Edward. We were there to see our cousin Kate's modeling show. We only came to support her since we were really close. My seat was next to this small, beautiful girl. Emmett kept asking me to change seats with him. She kept whispering to herself 'That dress! It's beautiful!' 'That material looks so comfortable!' 'That girl is gorgeous! I wish I was as pretty as her.' Kate was on the stage, wearing this dress that I'd never imagine anyone in the world wearing, with more make up on her face than I thought possible. I found the entire look disgusting, but the girl seemed to love it. I couldn't contain myself. Somehow, I found myself whispering 'Not as beautiful as you.' She looked shock when I said that and we spoke after the show. We exchanged numbers and the next time I saw her, I took her out."

"That's cute. And unusual." I smiled.

He nodded. "We've been together for almost two years now."

"Awww!"

"Yeah, what were you and Edward talking about earlier?" he asked.

"You already know."

"I do." See, no secrets. I'm going to continue to point that out, until people start realizing on their own. "I just want to know what happened there. He told me what he'd speak to you about, no details."

"Well, he gave me a Sympathy Kiss and I didn't want it. So I just stayed emotionless like he did to me."

He shook his and chuckled. "Sympathy Kisses? What's that supposed to mean?"

"He didn't want to kiss me. It was out of sympathy. Hence the title 'Sympathy Kiss'. And don't lie and tell me it wasn't."

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I promise. Just give me a sec, I'm thirsty. Want a soda?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I waited for him to come back with two medium sodas. "So what were you saying about not lying to me?"

He handed me the soda and sighed. "He really wanted to kiss you. Since you kissed him, he's just been talking about the kiss and your lips and how you taste fruity or something like that. The kids keep chanting 'Bella and Edward sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g' and so on."

"I thought you said you weren't going to lie."

"He's not."

I turned and saw Emmett standing right in front of us. He reached out and took my soda. "Eddie is actually getting really annoying. See you guys later." He took a sip out of the straw and muttered "Whoa, she really does taste fruity."

I just stared after him, red as a tomato, as he took off with my soda.

* * *

**Whoa! I've been updating a lot recently! I don't know if that's a good thing, but I've just had so much spare time to do it. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! **

**I just want to make a point of thanking twenty1nyounger for editing my stories. **

**Please Review! **

**Love you guys!**

**-A

* * *

**

**K, so I actually _did_ see those three guys. But not at a park. My sister and I were driving on a bridge and they were in this weird dirty, trucky, car-ish looking thing. It was hilarious. I wanted to take a picture, but I was informed that if you do, they're bound to see you and maybe call the cops. Maybe not, but whatever. It was funny.**

**-B**

**P.S. twenty1nyounger is ME! Haha.  
**


	13. Cherry LipBalm part 1

Today was the day.

You might think: "What day?" or "What's going to happen today?" and of course "Are you going to tell Edward how you feel?"

Is _that_ the kind of day you're talking about?

No.

That is not the day I'm talking about. Today is the day we all go home from camp. It was the last day and all of our summer-camp fun has been drained away. No more Tommy, no more Heidi, no more messing up being a waitress… No more Edward.

He and Emmett are going home to Forks. That's one-thousand five-hundred eighty-three miles away, taking the shortest route by car. _Way_ too far. Plus, how could I leave my mother to go see a guy who doesn't even know I like him? A lot.

Heidi was going to be close to them. She's also spending time with her family. She's going to her parents' house in Seattle. Lucky.

So when I woke with a feeling of complete utter dread, I knew it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Everyone was packing up. Alice had (of course) eight suitcases and three carry-ons. She was going to Peru with her family for the rest of summer vacation. All of her suitcases were genuinely "Alice". They were pink. With white polka-dots. It looked like those fake stuffed animal dogs in the Victoria Secret window. You get me?

Rose was going back home to LA. Not so far away, but still in a different state. At the moment she was helping Alice find her pink Prada sunglasses. They were a gift from Jasper, so naturally she was on the verge of tears and made the whole group join in her search party.

"They were laying right _here!!!_" Alice sobbed/shouted. "I was going to use the restroom, because I touched a chair and it got my hand sticky and then I had to put them down on the counter because when I would bend over, they were falling in my face! But when I touched them, they _also_ got sticky, 'cause I didn't wash my hands yet!

"So I washed them off and put them down. And then I was gonna wash my hands, but I didn't have my special soap! And how was I supposed to use the bathroom soap? One, people actually _touch_ it. I mean, not like a single person, a whole bunch of them! Two, it smells like marzipan! Nobody should _ever_ smell like marzipan! Especially not their hands! Hands are quite important to the human body! I couldn't be the girl on the plane to _Peru_ with freaking Marzipan Hands!"

She was breathing heavily at the end of her rant. We all stared, but avoided eye contact with her. Jasper finally stepped in and told her to calm down.

"I'll buy you a new pair of sunglasses," Jasper appeased, soothing her with his voice. "They'll even be pink." He smiled at her.

"But, they were the best birthday present ever Jazz!" Alice sniffled. "They meant so much to me!" Her eyes started to tear up and she gave Jasper the Signature Brandon Pout. Puppy Eyes included.

"Aw, Ali," Jasper groaned, "Don't give me _that_ look! You know I would do anything to get them back to you, but I can't. They're lost."

Alice's bottom lip quivered.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed. "Why is your lip so shiny?"

Question mark, Emmett…?

"Er, I mean," he stuttered, obvious to the fact how he could not be mourning the lost sunglasses. "What do you put on it? The lip, I mean…"

Alice sighed. "I'm sure they'll turn up, Jazzy." She said to Jasper giving him a small smile. "As long as I don't lose you."

"Never." Jasper promised her.

"Emmett, it's called cherry lip balm." Rosalie interfered. When things get a little too mushy, she tends to do that.

"Cherry… lip… balm." He looked deep in thought. "Then why the hell is it on your lips? Can I see the thingy?"

I glanced at Edward automatically. He was busy looking at his brother with horror filled eyes.

"Now _this_ is how you're supposed to use cherry lip balm." He yanked off the cap, twisted the bottom, and bit off a piece of the pink lip balm. Everyone froze. We knew Emmett was slow in the brain aspect of life, but we didn't expect him to be _that_ moronic.

Emmett's face screwed up into an I-just-ate-a-lemon-face. With no sugar. "Ugh! That's just horrible! It doesn't taste like cherries at all!"

"Emmett!" I shrieked. "You're not supposed to _eat_ it! It's for chapped lips! Or glittery lips! Whichever you want to treat! It is not food!"

"Then why do they make it look really good and smell really good and all that if you're not supposed to eat it? In my opinion, anything with those traits ought to be food."

"Just forget it." I sighed as I snatched it away from him.

"Hey!" Edward called from inside Rosalie's room. When did he leave? "Are these your sunglasses?" He walked out holding a pair of pink Prada sunglasses. They were indeed Alice's.

"Ohmigod!" Alice screamed, whilst jumping up and running to Edward. "Thank you Edward! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank _you!!!!_" She hopped into his arms and smothered kisses all around his face. I was slightly jealous. "Ohmigod! I love you so much! You're my new best friend!"

"Hey!" Rosalie and I interjected. "What about us?"

"Well you didn't find my ever-so-precious glasses, did you?" she accused. "No, I didn't think so."

She got out of Edward's embrace and cradled her long lost Pradas to her chest. She smiled at them and looked at Jasper. "Look what I got, Jazzy!" She looked as if her face were going to crack open.

"Yeah, I see them Ali. I see them."

Sniffle. They were so happy. Why can't Edward stop being stupid._ Spoiled princess…_ I internally grumbled.

"Hey Alice…" Rosalie inquired. "Why were your glasses in my room?"

Good question.

"Oh… I don't… remember." Alice looked up at the ceiling, mumbling to herself, probably retracing her steps.

"Yeah." She said finally. "I got _nooo_ clue!"

* * *

Angela approached me as i was placing a few of my bags on the bus.

"Hey, Bella..." she started nervously.

"Oh, hey Angela." Awkward.

"Listen, I'm sorry we didn't get along so well. Can we, uh, be friends?"

Well, that was surprising. "Sure, Angela." She smiled, relieved.

"Great! I'll see you on the bus." As she walked off, Tommy ran up to me

"I'll miss you so much Miss Bella!" Tommy bawled. Well that's a scene change. "I know sometimes Edward was a meanie to you, but I always loved you! And now you're gonna lea-_heave!_!" He clung to my jeans.

"Aw, Tommy!" I squatted down to his eye level. "Here, I'm going to give you my number." I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled it down. "You can call whenever you want. No matter what you want to talk about. Homework. Friends_. Allergies_," I smiled, "just call."

He stopped crying and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Okay." He stated simply, then he ran to say goodbye to the rest of his friends.

"Hey, Bells, don't start leading little innocent boys on!" A voice said behind me.

"Oh, I'm sowwy Jakey." I pinched his cheek. "Was I also leading _you_ on?" I smirked.

"Wait a second! I'm no innocent little boy!" He said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Of course you're not!" I joked.

He smiled and gave me a huge hug. "I'll miss you Bells." He mumbled into my hair. "No matter what we'll keep in touch. And if you ever want to talk about things. Homework. Friends. Even allergies," he mimicked me. "just call."

I started to tear up. "Okay, Jake." I squeezed tighter. "No matter what." I saw Edward staring over Jacob's shoulder. Great.

He released me and wiped at my eyes. "Hey. No sad goodbyes. Only happy." I nodded, gave him one more hug and went to gather my things. I had already said my goodbyes to Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Jasper was on the bus with me. As I passed a bus I saw it.

Emmett and Rosalie were in an embrace. He whispered to her and she pulled back horrified. I couldn't imagine what he just said. Rosalie's hand flew to her mouth and she rapidly shook her head back and forth.

Emmett reached for her, but she pulled back. She spoke and sobbed as she bent over.

"Rose…" I heard him whisper. It was a terrible sight. He sounded completely heartbroken and his eyes were filled with anguish.

"You can't!" Rose sobbed. "You just can't leave!"

Leave?

She flung herself into his arms. Which is doing a lot, because Rose is never vulnerable.

"Don't go!" she continued. "Please don't go to the army!"

* * *

**No worries, just read the next part. There's no cliffy thingy today.**

**Now, Aerona has a writer's block and has oh so graciously requested my assistance. All my assistance. I have written this chapter! (Yay!) On my own. I haven't written any Fan Fiction in like a year. Haha. **

**Shout out to Aerona! Marzipan soap was totally her phobia!**

**Please review!!! Xoxo**

**-B  
**


	14. Cherry LipBalm part 2

"Rose." Emmett pleaded. "It's too late. I already signed up a month ago."

She cried harder.

"Please don't cry, Rosie. Don't cry over me. I didn't want to tell you during camp. I didn't know I would meet such a woman. I had no worries." I saw a tear run down Emmett's face.

I tried not to cry by Jacob, but now that I knew where Emmett was going, the waterworks came back in double the power. Tiny arms wrapped around me. I looked to the side. Alice and I were crying together.

"Emmett, can't you just fake an illness? Say you're mentally incapable now! Please Emmett anything! I can't risk losing you!"

I couldn't watch any longer. I pulled Alice away from the scene and we stepped behind a bus. We sank to the floor and cried. I could hear Emmett and Rose's exchange, but not what they were saying. Only muffled voices. We cried for Emmett. We cried for Rose. But we cried for us too. We knew we wouldn't see the guys for awhile, we just never spoke about it. We cried for our hearts. We cried for me and how I would never get an Edward. Or that Edward.

After ten minutes of just sniffles, we got up. Alice pulled out a compact mirror, checked her face and handed it me.

My face was blotchy. Eyes bloodshot. Nose red. Mouth swollen and cheeks rosy. No way to hide how much I was crying.

Alice and I smiled a sad smile. Then we laughed and embraced. We laughed at how sad this was and how happy we were that we found each other. Even though today was a bad day, the days to come with our many new acquired friends would be the key days in our lives.

"So, Jasper's coming to Phoenix?"

"Yeah." Alice said, "Some personal thingy." She fidgeted. "Maybe he'll tell you. I would, but I'm not sure." She leaned in close, back to her spunky self. "It's the craziest thing _ever!_ Edward doesn't even know!" Her eyes were wide.

"Well, if I find out, I'll text you."

She nodded. "Speaking of…"

She pointed behind me, and ran. Really, really quickly. Hm. I looked behind me and there he was, coming towards me.

"Bella…" Edward started.

Awkward silence.

"Edward…" I hedged.

More awkward silence.

"Umm… I'll see you around!" He stuck out his hand. I stared at it. _What the hell was this? _We are friends. Friends don't give other friends formal handshakes when they're leaving, possibly to never see each other ever again. _What the hell was this?_

I hesitantly grabbed his hand and moved it up and down. A handshake from this guy. Interesting…

He turned and started to walk away. I was heartbroken. That's it. An "I'll see you around" followed by a crappy handshake. No. I want a better goodbye.

As he was walking away I ran up to him and grabbed him from behind. He froze. My arms were wrapped around his chest and my face was pressed sideways to below his shoulder blade.

People were sitting on the bus, waiting for the select few still saying goodbye.

"Edward," my voice cracked. "I'll miss you so much. You have no idea. Please don't walk away like that ever again. Neither of us deserves that crappy handshake." He still didn't move.

I let out a breath as he moved his hands over my own. He clutched my hands tightly, but didn't speak; he only brought my fingers to his lips and kissed each one. I could feel his smooth lips and thought back to our few kisses.

I grasped his shirt tighter in my hands. "I lo-"

"Bella!" Jasper called somewhere. "Come on! The buses are really impatient to get on the road!"

"Just a second, Jazz!" I croaked.

I removed my hands, but kept my head there. Now my forehead was on his spine, my arms and shoulders limp. "You have my number, right?" I felt him nod. "Okay." I sniffed. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, my Bella." He finally whispered.

* * *

I was sitting on the bus on the way to Phoenix with my head on Jasper's shoulder. He knew how I was feeling and how I felt towards Edward. I was crying silently, easily.

"Hey, Bella?" I hummed in response. "Can I tell you something?" Something in his voice made me look at his face. I wiped my own and nodded.

"My sister contacted me." He glanced at my face and chuckled dryly. "Yeah. I have a sister, apparently. She wrote me letter. I never knew I had a sister…"

He stared out the window at the passing trees. "Her name's Gianna. She told me about our parents. How my dad went to war and died. How my mom couldn't support us and gave us up for adoption. I was named after him. Mom was pregnant and Gianna was four.

"She didn't know he was dead for a while. She got worried when no letters were coming for him. Mom received a letter saying Dad was killed on the field. She went into labor from shock. That can happen, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah. So she named me after Dad. I guess that makes me Jasper Junior." He smiled faintly. "When I was three she gave us both up. Gianna was eight. She contacted me, because Mom died. Cancer. She didn't tell me much else. But that's why I'm heading to Phoenix. She lives there now…"

I was silent. I had no idea what to say to that. He told me his story. The story only three –now four- people knew. Jasper, Gianna, Alice, and myself. I was glad he told me. "You know I love you like a brother, Jazz. You always had a sister."

He turned and smiled down at me, putting his arm over my shoulder. He kissed my forehead, just like a brother and told me to go to sleep. "We both need rest after the day we had."

I was about to fall sleep when I heard Jasper speak again.

"And Bella... I'm going to ask Alice to marry me."

* * *

_I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring out to the horizon over the deep blue water. I was wearing a white dress. It was thin and flowed in the wind. I could smell the salt from the ocean and the rustic pine smell of the trees. My feet were dangling off the side of the cliff, my arms behind me, enabling me to lay back._

"_Beautiful." His voice murmured._

_I sighed. "I know. I love looking out onto to ocean. Seeing the little villages." _

"_I wasn't talking about the view. Well, your view anyway." I turned to smile at Edward. He was wearing his evening clothes. Slacks and an ivory shirt. We were both barefoot. Earlier in the evening we were both swimming in the fresh water pond. _

_He came to sit beside me. "Bella…" he began, his angel's voice grave. "Father has called me away. He requested that I accompany him to make peace with the French." _

"_The General has called you?" My eyes wide, "Why? He never acknowledged you before hand."_

"_I am aware, my Bella. But, he acts as he pleases and I am called. If Father wants, I may need to join the militia."_

"_T-the militia!" I was horrified. We were to be married and he had to go to war? "No, Edward! You musn't go! Anything but that!"_

"_Isabella, please!" he grasped my hands. "You must understand! I have not chosen this fate on my own! If I had a choice I would never leave you! Never, whether I have to battle mountain lions and swim across the Atlantic! I would never place this upon us. Not for me, nor for you, my love." My eyes fogged up. "Please, love, protect yourself while I am gone." He looked away. "Find a new man. If I am to die-"_

"_No! Don't speak with such words! You will not perish in war! You will not!" _

_He continued regardless. "If I am to die, name our son after myself." He placed his hand on my belly. _

_I shook my head. "He will not need to take your name. You will come back!" Tears were flowing freely. "Swear it! Swear it to me and our babe! 'I will come back!' Swear it!" I demanded._

"_I… I will come back to you."_

"_Again!"_

"_I will come back to you, love. I swear!"_

I jerked awake panting. My eyes darted around frantically. Jasper was asleep, with his head planted against the window. His breath was fogging up the glass. It was dark outside.

"Weird dream," I muttered to myself. I was already losing the images. War. Death. Names. Marriage.

It reflected the day's events. That much I knew. With Emmett _going_ to war and Jasper telling me his father _died_ in war, leading to the naming of Jasper. Then, he had to go and tell me he was going to marry Alice. I was happy, but what a ding-dong. He basically planted that information in my head, like a mad man! It was exhausting.

My phone buzzed.

I picked it up and the screen flashed showing me I had a new voice mail from Edward:

"I'll come back to you… I swear."

* * *

**Tah Dah!!!**

**Do you think that ending was too creepy?? I felt the need to do it!**

**If you read my other author's note, you are aware that I and not Aerona wrote these past two chapters! Writer's block. Hehe. **

**Anywho. Tell me what you think and if the dream was too weird and the message was too freaky. **

**And scary. Shout out to myself, twenty1nyounger!**

**Xoxo**

**-B  
**


	15. Hairy Salsa

**Hey, it Aerona again. Brooke released me from my writer's block. She gave me new ideas and brought me on to stage 2 of Bella's summer. Hope you like chapter 15!!

* * *

**

Home at last! Okay, maybe not home-home but Phoenix , where my home was. Jasper helped me get my luggage from the bus and since he was so nice and gentleman-ly, he ended up unloading the _entire_ thing. My mom would be picking up Angela and me since we were neighbors, so I just waited for her to arrive.

A woman in her early twenties pulled up in some beat up car that I had never heard of. She was insanely beautiful with her long brown hair and shining green eyes filled with hope and sadness. She glanced around the lot we were in and the hope in her eyes faded.

"Hey, Bells, who is that?" Angela whispered. Ever since our little "Let's Make Peace" confrontation, we've been taking a lot; telling secrets, gossiping, and even giggling like in junior high.

I was about to say that I didn't know when Jasper interjected.

"Bella," he hissed. "She's here. What do I do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had a long lost sister before."

"There certainly should be a guide for this. '_How to Approach Long Lost Family Members; for Dummies.'_"

"Yup, that sure would be helpful… Call me sometime while you're here and we'll hang out, okay?"

He nodded and gave me a quick hug. "See you soon."

Slowly, Jasper approached the car. I wanted to see the rest of what happened but Angela pulled me away. "Your mom is here."

We got in the car, me in front and Ang in the backseat. The first thing my mom said was, "Is he the guy? He's cute!"

I tried to hold in my laughter but it just exploded. I practically flipped over in my seat as I laughed. Once I was finished, I looked at my mom. She staring at me with complete confusion. We were still in the parking lot, we hadn't moved at all.

"I don't see what's so funny, missy." She chastised, completely unaware of the hilarity in her exclamation.

"He's his brother, Mom!"

She frowned. "Well… he's still cute." She grumbled to herself.

Angela nodded, eyes wide open, in agreement.

We laughed and spoke about camp for the next five minutes as we drove. We pulled up to a white ranch with blue shutters. Phil and Mom had no intention of really asking about camp, sparing themselves all the horrific adventures that I had encountered. They let me go upstairs to unpack in peace. With them, I could speak when I wanted and what I wanted to speak about. Really, I was just so freaked out from the bus ride and my little voice mail buddy, that I didn't want to have a conversation.

My phone rang and when I checked the caller ID, it was Alice.

When I picked up, she was completely freaking out.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much! How's Jasper? He's not answering his phone! He's still in Phoenix, right? Did the plane crash? Was he in a car accident? Ohmigod, he _was_ in a car accident! I knew it! I bet he's lying in the hospital right now eating their disgusting cafeteria food! Do you know what they do to that food? They stick leftovers in it! It's probably all micro-waved! I don't think I ever ate anything micro-waved before in my _life_. If I can't eat it, my Jazzy sure can't! He's never told you this, but he has poor digestion! Oh! My flight got canceled and I'm at the airport with nowhere to go until tomorrow! Have you spoken to Edward? Rose? Emmett? Poor Jazzy…"

"_Alice! Slow Down!" _I practically yelled into the phone. "One question at a time, please!"

She took in a deep breath and started again. "Is Jasper all right? Did you see his sister?"

"Yes, I saw her. She came to pick him up and stuff. There was no car accident. He's fine. But, I haven't heard from him in the past ten minutes. Relax."

She sighed. "Okay. Tell him to call me… Anyway, my flight got canceled and now I have to wait until tomorrow morning for the next flight to Peru and I have nowhere to _go!_ So I just have to sit in this stupid airport for like _ever!_"

"Well, that's unfortunate." Not much I can really say to someone when they tell me they have to stay at an airport. That's just rotten luck.

"It is!!!" she squeaked.

I sat down at my computer. I didn't feel like unpacking right then.

"Have you spoken to Edward?" she asked.

The message I got from him really didn't count so I said no.

"How about Rosalie?"

I opened up my email and had a load of junk mail from the past month. Some stuff from Mike telling me that what I did with the lasagna was not okay. "No, no I have not."

"I can't believe Emmett is going to the army, though. Have you spoken to him at least?" I was a little put off by that.

"Actually I have an email from him. It like, just popped up." I read it slowly taking everything in. The text sounded so sophisticated, so… un-Emmett-y.

"Read it!" Alice begged and I did.

"'Bella, I know we've only known each other for a month, but I feel like we've known each other forever. You've probably already heard this, but I am leaving for the army in a few days. You are one of my greatest friends and I'm really going to miss you when I'm gone. I just want to say goodbye now in case I never get the chance. I'm not exactly sure why Jasper went to Phoenix, but please, take good care of him. I love you; I'll miss you, Emmett.'"

I had tears in my eyes and I heard sniffles from Alice through the phone. "I didn't get one of those!" she complained.

"Um, Alice, I think I'm gonna go. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and went down the list to 'E' for Emmett. I clicked send and waited as the phone rang and rang. At the fourth ring, I heard his answering machine pick up: "I'm sure that after so many years of your life, you know what's to be done… Hang up and try again!" I heard voices in the background that sounded like Jasper and Edward. "_Fine!_ Or you can leave me a damn message!"

I smiled. So Emmett.

I had been home for two days already and I got a call from Angela saying it was Disney Day. Practically everyone in Phoenix who mattered would be at my house in two hours to watch a Disney movie and eat loads of junk food.

It became a tradition for Angela and me when we were kids, to watch The Little Mermaid during the summer. After a few years, everyone we were friends with started showing up. And I had completely forgotten about it!

Luckily, my mother had not. When I entered the TV room, there were plates of food everywhere and The Little Mermaid was sitting on the couch (the movie, not the girl, because that would be very weird).

No need to prepare then.

But there should be no reason to be stuck watching a children's movie without anyone you're close to, so I invited Jasper and he was extremely happy to get away from his sister. He told me he'd let me know all the gory details, so I didn't ask. But he was coming, so it was good. I would not be stuck with another lasagna incident with Mike or an awkward confrontation with Jessica or Lauren.

Angela came by an hour early to make sure everything was good for our Mermaid Party. We sat on the couch for a while talking about how Angela liked this kid Ben from our school. Unfortunately, he was dating some other girl who we didn't know named Bree. Apparently both of them were coming to the movie with Mike and his crowd. Yuck!

-_Knock Knock-_

Angela got up and answered the door since I was so lazy. When I heard Jasper's voice, I was up in no time and standing in front of him.

"So sorry, I'm early. Just can't stand her, you know?"

I nodded and led him and Ang back to the couch. She was gawking at him plainly like she'd never seen Jazz before. I'll have to ask her about that later…

"So she only wants to talk about 'the present'. Like the past is behind us and all! Easy for her to say," he grumbled. "She was there during the past! I thought meeting her would be a great experience for me! So I could learn more about my parents, but _nooooo_, 'we must only speak about the here and now.'" He used a high pitched girly voice in a very Emmett-like fashion. I'm sure she didn't really sound like that.

"She won't even let me talk about the Cullens since I'm not with them. 'They aren't here at the moment so we can't talk about them.'" He mimicked again. "I can't even ask her 'how was work' or something. And guess why!" Jasper was talking as if Angela wasn't standing a foot away from him. I don't even think he was aware of her presence at all during his rant. I didn't give him an answer, but it seemed he didn't really need one. "Yup, because she's not at work anymore!"

"Uh… That's messed up." he nodded in a jerky motion. "So what _do_ you talk about?" I asked.

"'What would you like for dinner?' I think that's the only thing she actually says besides 'Let's not talk about this. It's in the past.'" Again with the high pitched girly voice.

"Have you spoken to Edward or Emmett?" I wondered.

"No, then I'd have to tell them why I'm here. I'm not ready for that." He frowned at having to keep a secret from his brothers.

I nodded.

Angela cleared her throat and that was when Jasper was aware of her surroundings. "Uh, hi!" she forced a smile.

Jasper forced the same smile and waved once. "Hey…"

Awkward, isn't it? So we continued to sit there in awkward silence until more guests arrived. Though it was only a few minutes, it felt like hours.

Soon enough people were showing up. There were around seven people on a three-seated couch, so I ended up on the floor leaning against Jasper's legs. Mike sat next to me (der) with one of his buddies next to him. I think his name was Eric. Lauren squeezed herself between Jasper and Tyler (another der), who by the way had been in camp. He had been a lifeguard and one of B3's ODs, so I never saw him.

Next to Tyler sat Angela, Ben, and his girlfriend. Jessica occupied the space next to Ben's girlfriend. On the floor, Mike, Eric, me and plenty of nameless people were seated. There were a few others, but they were friends of friends so I could care less about them.

We were all in a nice and cozy position when Jasper made his signature smart ass comment. "So… How we gonna turn on the movie?"

"Oops." Angela giggled.

Mike began humming Beethoven's Fifth Symphony with Eric. You know, the one that goes "Dun dun dun duuuuun." No? Okay.

Lauren, who was in a tighter position than the rest of us, volunteered to put in the movie. How helpful. In the end everyone shifted to make room for her to get up and then back on the couch a second later. Mike should have been the one to play the movie; he was on the floor. Dumb Mike!

So we watched and laughed at stupid things and when the song Under the Sea came on, all of us were singing along. Surprisingly, even Lauren was. I started dancing along with the crab and then it happened.

"Bella, is my hair ugly or something?" Mike asked. I wasn't looking at him; I was watching the movie and dancing. "Has it _offended_ you in some unknown way?"

"Uh, no, why?" I asked, still dancing.

"Then why do you like putting red stuff in it?" He sounded so angry, it was unbelievable.

I looked over at him and somebody "Paused" the movie so that everyone could look without missing any of the mermaid fun. Mike's hair was covered in the salsa that had been sitting in Lauren's lap. I knew that as I danced, my hand banged into _something,_ but I never thought of it as salsa.

"And that is why you were the best waitress, Bells." Jasper snickered.

Mike had to go home early and wash his hair. After he left, we just went back to watching like nothing had happened. We were true children.

After the movie, Jasper stayed to help me clean up and reminisce about the past. Since, he couldn't do that with Gianna. Once the area was semi clean, we went up to my room and hung out on my bed. We decided to look through my digital camera and see all the pictures from camp.

The first we saw from camp was (damn Alice) me crashing into James with the chilly. Then there were pictures of Alice, Alice and Rose, and Alice and Jasper. She practically stole my camera for a month and then gave it back to me with a full memory card.

We found some of me lying unconscious on the pavement by the pool with Edward kneeling above me. A picture I'd want to save forever! There was some of me holding up my prize macaroni-art from B3, which was actually hanging on the wall of my room. There were some of me and Edward, Edward and Tommy, me and Tommy, me and Emmett, me and Jasper, and Emmett and Rose.

I'm not sure how Alice managed to do this, but there were perfectly clear pictures of us skinny dipping with me in each boys' arms. Of course there was some of me in Edward's shirt, unaware of the pictures. And some pictures were of me being sprayed with water guns.

Alice even managed to get pictures of Charlie and me smashing lasagna into Mike's hair. What a little sneak. We had some with packs of Twizzlers and licorice sticks hanging from our mouths. Each individual wound I had from the bike accident was even cataloged, along with Edward clinging to me like a pet when I was hurt.

There were birthday cake pictures and baseball pictures; all of us in funny poses. Alice had gummy bears tumbling out of her mouth in one. And of course, her kissing Jasper. It was the cutest picture on my whole camera.

Clicking through, one was Edward kissing me in the playground. I almost deleted it, but Jasper wouldn't let. He said it was "an important memory and proof." Proof of what? I have no idea. Why would we want proof of the most humiliating part of my life?

Before we got any further with my pictures, Jasper's phone rang. Edward's name flashed across the screen and he picked up immediately, putting it on speaker.

"Guess who I'm with?" Jasper sang.

"Your _sister?_ How dare you not tell me!" Edward was fuming and his voice no longer sounded like the smooth velvet it usually did. It was more like sandpaper or something rough.

"Uh, hi, Edward," I said trying to lighten the mood.

There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Bella, is that you?"

"No, it's Santa Clause."

"Bells, I don't think Edward really appreciates the sarcasm right now," Jazz whispered.

"Bella, can I please have a moment with Jasper not on speaker? Then we can have all the time in the world to talk."

There was no way I was passing that offer. I walked out of the room.

I didn't try to listen in and let the two brothers speak for a few minutes. I was expecting the conversation to last forever, but it ended quickly. Jasper called me back into the room. He handed me the phone and said he'd finish cleaning up from the movie.

"Bella, how are you, love? I miss you already." His smooth voice came through the phone, before I could even let out one word.

"Me too." I whispered, thinking back to when I last heard from him.

"I wish you were here. It's so lonely here without Jasper or Emmett. I've been meeting with Heidi as much as possible but she's nothing compared to you."

"Yeah, Jasper isn't enough for me either." _I'll come back to you… I swear._ His voice echoed through my head.

"What did you do today? I want to hear everything." He said.

"Well, first, I woke up…" I started, uncertain.

"Yes, and after that? I really want to hear everything."

"Edward," I heard Emmett's voice through the phone. "Where did you put the cherry lip balm? Who're you talking to…? Hey, Belly Dancer! What's up, sister? I miss you so much!" Emmett gushed.

"Emmett, give back the phone. Now! Emmett… _Emmett!_" Poor Eddie.

"So I'm leaving tomorrow and Eddie is helping me pack and he's lost everything. In his head, I mean. He whines about you all the time 'Bella! My Bella! Love, come back to me! Waah! Waaa-ha-ha-haaaa! That's him crying, by the way." Emmett was speaking so casually, like he wasn't going to the army though we both knew he was.

When he imitates Edward his voice goes really deep. Except when he imitated Edward's crying it sounded very high pitched; completely unlike the smooth velvet it is. "Edward looks so funny right now. I wish you could see him. He's so angry at me for stealing you." I giggled.

"You can steal me whenever. You speak to Rose?"

"Yes." Now, Emmett was angry. Only _I_ could anger Emmett. "Ask her about it. Here, I'll put Edward back."

Next it was Edward's beautiful voice on the other end. He sounded a bit embarrassed, but switched the subject away from him. "Did you know Emmett actually bought a few packs of cherry lip balm as a snack? He said that it takes a while to get used to, but it's actually pretty good."

"It _is!_" I heard him shout in the background.

I laughed. "That's so Emmett. Look, I need to go help Jasper clean up. We'll talk later."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up. Or so I though. "I love you." I heard. Silly me, imagining him saying that.

It was even sillier for me to answer back my imagination. "I love you, too."

"Bella?" The sound was coming from the phone. Apparently, I had put the phone on speaker instead of hanging up. Shit.

"Did you say…?"

* * *

**It's Aerona right now. Liked the chapter? I decided I love cliffies! They are so much fun! I just love torturing you guys! So everyone thank Brooke for giving me inspiration! Her user name is ****twenty1nyounger**** in case you would specifically like to contact her and let her know if you like her stuff. And write reviews to me since we both get them, sort of… **

**Reviews are better than ruining Mike's hair!!**

**Love you all, **

**Aerona V.

* * *

**

**And then that's me editing!!! Adding all the funny stuff with Emmett's and Jasper's high pitched squeaky voice. Haha**

**Reviews are loved by all!**

**-B  
**


	16. Layed Chips

I heard no reply from Edward for what seemed like hours but it was actually only 42.6 seconds. Maybe he had actually said something like "I miss you" and I just heard wrong and said I loved him. And Edward didn't want to make a fool out of me so he didn't want to answer me and tell me that he didn't say it.

"Um, Bella, I got to go… call Alice…"

"Yeah, uh, Jasper is waiting for me."

I pushed a few buttons on the phone and finally after the sixth button, it said _Call Ended_. It took the damn phone long enough.

I ran downstairs to Jasper who had been sitting on the sofa staring at the mess the whole time.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I meant to clean and I got distracted." He pleaded for mercy, on his knees and everything.

I pushed him back down and sat in front of him. "I don't care! I was on the phone with him and then your phone… and then he said… and I answered… and Jazz! What do I do??"

He stared at me blankly then said, "I don't get it."

I shoved the phone in his face. "How do you shut this thing off?"

He pointed to a small red button in the corner. "I think it's pretty obvious." Jasper always has to be such a smart ass!

"Jasper! He said he loved me!"

He looked even more confused then. "What does that have to do with my phone?"

I sighed. I didn't even care about what Edward said anymore. Jasper was just being so stupid. "I thought I hung up!"

"What?"

"You idiot! I thought I hung up and he said he loves me and I thought I was hearing things and said it back!"

He nodded. "Do you hear my brother's voice a lot, or is this a one time thing? I think we need to get you help."

"Jasper, you aren't helping." I groaned.

"I don't know how to help with this kind of stuff. You'd do better talking to Alice."

I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling, hoping it may have some answers. "Edward is talking to Alice."

Jasper's phone rang.

"One sec, La Bella, I'll try and help in a minute." Jasper got up, walked away, and placed him phone to his ear. "Hello?... Hey Ali…" then his voice was cut off as he closed a door.

I sat nervously wringing my hands over my lap. _What did I do? What was I _going_ to do?_

"…yeah," Jasper came back. "k' so… Bella told me she thought her phone hung up when talking to Edward." He looked at me to confirm and continued. "Then she _thought_ she heard him say… yeah that. So then she… yeah she did. I know that, I was there… or here. Whatever." His shoulders slumped. "Okay. Yeah, okay. Alice, I understand. You're gonna' have to talk slower if you want me to comprehend!"

He started pacing back and forth.

"So… 'Bella, you have to go over there now! And I'm not joking. If you don't, something terrible can happen.' What does that mean? What?" -sigh- "I know! 'So just go over there and-' you know what Alice, just talk yourself!"

Jasper was quoting what she had been saying and he got frustrated. "I can barely understand what you're saying. It's all in 'girl code'… I don't know what that means!... You keep saying 'that thing I told you' and 'the thing we talked about when we were at that place'. It's too difficult!" Jasper raised his voice at her. And then- "…Okay. Love you too." -everything was good.

Unfair!

Jasper handed me the phone and I attentively place it on my ear. In true Alice like fashion, she answered before me.

"Hello? Hi, Bella!" she sang in high pitched voice. "Did you get most of that? No? Probably not."

I hadn't even spoken to her yet.

"So, I'm sure you caught the gist of it. Now, in case you're _slow_ like some people I know…" she hinted.

"Alice." There, my first response. "He can't hear you."

"Oh, I know that! I just though I'd put that out there." She concluded. "Okay, so you are most definitely going to see Edward right now in Forks. Now. And don't complain about how far it will take and not knowing which route is 'best'. Knowing you, you probably already have that kind of information hanging in your room. Oh wait! I'm sorry; you don't put things out in the open. It's probably in that 'hidden space' you keep everything."

She knew about my hidden place? "Alice, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh,_ pleaseeee_. It's where you've been keeping your diary since you were like eight! You know, the one that Renee got you and you got a little mad, 'cause you wanted something 'all the other girls had'. Like a Gucci bag or some expensive mascara?"

"Um, Alice… You were starting to get it right, but then you just switched to your life…" I scratched my head.

"Oh, yeah." She answered, followed by some crunching.

"Are-… Alice, are you eating?!"

Silence. And then: "Well, yeah! All this talk about… stuff… is making me hungry!"

"How can you eat now? I have a crisis here!" Eating when a friend is in need is like drinking a cup of water and eating lobster in front of a starving person! I told her so, but she scoffed.

"How am I supposed to help you on an empty stomach?" she questioned. "Besides, these Lays are really good."

"You're eating Lays?"

"Yes."

"Well that's different." Nobody could resist Lays. It clearly says on the package 'Bet you can't eat just one.' It's true. "You could have just said so Alice! Jeez."

"Well, excuse me!" she exclaimed in mock offense. We laughed.

Our conversation continued like that. Her yelling at me in between her crunches about how I should go see Edward. Me denying the fact that I have a secret hiding place and all the information on how to get to Forks. Which, I do by the way.

"Fine!"

She won.

I had to break the news to Renee and wasn't sure how she'd take it. I mean, I haven't been home all that long, and now I wanted to go all the way north of the country to see some guy, who doesn't even know I'm coming! Talk about complicated.

But I hoped she would understand. A part of me wishes she'd say no. That way I won't have to go and humiliate myself. Plus, Alice can't call me a wimp. But then I would be upset at the possibility that I didn't get the see Edward and know his true feelings.

If she said yes, I would be extremely nervous and may even pee myself. No, I wouldn't, but that's just how nervous I would be. I'd have to think up something to say to him when I get there. Should I pretend what happened over the phone didn't, or should I confront him? I don't know what to do.

"Oops!" a voice came front behind me.

"Hi, Mom."

"Are you okay, Sweets?" she asked affectionately. "You're lookin' kind of glum." Renee came and sat next to me by the kitchen table. She pulled my hands from my hair, which I had been pulling roughly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She eyed me. "No, you're not. What's on your mind?"

So I told her. About everything.

About Edward.

About Emmett.

About Gianna.

About how Edward doesn't know how I feel. And about what I heard on the phone.

About how we parted after camp.

About the voice mail he left me that same day.

Most importantly, I told her about the love I found. About how rotten I felt. About the nightmares I got and keep getting.

About how Alice wants me to go see Edward in Forks.

About how nervous I felt.

About everything.

"Go." Renee answered simply.

I was stunned. "What?"

"Go." She urged lightly but strongly. "If you don't go to him, you may never get a chance to tell him. Sometimes I wish I did things I haven't. We are given opportunities, Bella. Take them."

I hugged her and cried a little. She stroked my hair, telling me it was okay. And that I could fix it if I tried.

"Thanks, Mom."

She nodded. "Alice called me before." I looked at her wide eyed. "All your things are packed and in the car."

"Thanks, Mom!" I repeated. "Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing Sweets." Renee smiled. "Forks is waiting for you."

So I ran.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter sixteen, Good People of the World!!!**

**Sorry, it was really late. I was supposed to do it, but I was kind of busy. Whoopsie. **

**With graduation and rehearsal and all that jazz.**

**It's this Wednesday, by the way!!! Mad excited to leave school and soak up the summer shine!**

**Please review! They're better than Lays!**

**-B  
**


	17. Handy Fries

I was there, in Forks, at my dad's, debating with myself about calling Edward. The me who didn't want to call the princess kept saying "I'm in Forks for two and a half weeks. I have time." But the other me was being so impatient and saying oh so bluntly "He may die before you get a chance if you keep waiting so long!" Of course, blunt, impatient me never lost a battle so I called Edward. He answered on the second ring.

"Bella... Hi... I've been meaning to talk to you."

Of course the blunt and impatient me was well_… blunt and impatient_. So she blurted abruptly, "I'm in Forks."

"What? Why?" he seemed shocked.

"Um... I came to see my dad." I half lied. I was seeing my dad and seeing Edward. Made sense. I guess...

"Oh, um, how long?" he asked, sounding somewhat frightened.

"Uhh, two and a half weeks." I answered awkwardly. It was like that ever since the "I Love You Incident". Alice dubbed it that title. She even said it as if it was in all capital letters. Talk about harsh.

"Oh, Emmett is leaving today. Later. Do you want to come say bye to him or something?" Does that mean he wants to see me? Or is he just being nice? Ahhh, I hate this! It's almost a double standard!

Then I heard Emmett. "Is it Bella again? Stop being a dick! Lemme' talk to her!" And suddenly, his voice was very close by. "Bella, I'm leaving today."

"I know, Emmett. Do you want to see me?" I asked.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No, Emmett. I'm here. In Forks." I repeated.

"At your Dad's? I'll be right over!" And the line went dead. Perfect.

Only eight minutes later, I saw a red jeep speeding down the quiet little street my dad lived on and sharply turning into the driveway. The driver was Emmett and in the passenger seat sat a very angry Edward. Uh oh. Emmett jumped out and before I could even move from my spot, my dad was out there shouting at them.

I ran downstairs, forgetting about my fuming dad for a minute and hugged Emmett. I was even considering a thought of crawling into the car and hugging Edward too, but something pulled me back.

Edward caught my eyes with his. It was like the whole world stopped for a minute and it was just me and him. It seemed as if he could look into my whole heart and soul. Like he knew what I was feeling and how fast my heart beat thrummed in my chest the moment we made eye contact. My eyes and his eyes were mirrors. Deep swirling pools of light and chaos and tragedy. Time definitely stopped.

But then my dad had to ruin it all.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" he asked coldly, cop instincts kicking in.

"No, do you?" Emmett snapped back.

"You do realize I can take away your car and your license, don't you?" Charlie shot back.

"I don't care. Not like I'm going to need this thing anytime soon."

"Emmett, please!" I begged. I really would have gotten down on my knees if it meant Emmett would stop. I didn't want my dad to forbid me from seeing him.

"Fine! Let's just go somewhere!"

"Bella, you're not going out with these boys, are you?" Dad asked.

Sweet loving Edward came to the rescue this time. He stood right outside the car, behind the door and I could only see his face and his lower legs.

"Chief Swan, my brother is going off to the army later today and he really just wants to say goodbye to your daughter. You don't need to trust him, just trust me. I'll take very good care of Isabella. And if you'd like, I'll be the driver."

I didn't even wait for an answer. I jumped into the jeep and shouted, "Thanks, Love you!"

Edward maneuvered into the driver's seat and Emmett slumped into the backseat beside me with an angry expression across his face. "Everybody _loves_ Eddie! It's not fair!" He whined as Edward started driving professionally. "I love you, _Eddie!_ I love _you_, Eddie. I _love_ you, Eddie. _I_ love you, Eddie. God, that's all anyone cares about nowadays!"

I flushed.

"Emmett, don't be jealous of me. It's not my fault I'm a princess." Edward smirked.

"People may look at you and see a princess, but I see the true you. You're an animal! A monster! You... you... eat... _people!_"

Edward leaned back in his seat and whispered to me in his velvety voice. "He's just jealous." I swallowed convulsively. Once we turned off my street, the car was going even faster than it was when Emmett was driving.

"I told you Bella, he's an _animal!!!_" Emmett shrieked in a abnormally high-pitched tone.

Edward shook his head, laughing. "So where to, Miss Isabella?""

I shrugged. "I don't know." It was still a little awkward.

"FOOOD!"

"Pig," Edward murmured under his breath.

"Stop talking about yourself, Eddie. You'll give yourself A Low Self-Esteem." Emmett ridiculed childishly. _A_ low self-esteem? Since when did that require and "A"?

"Hey, Emmett, I have an idea. We'll drop you off somewhere. You can go in and get food and we'll wait in the car." Edward suggested.

"But you'll ditch me."

Edward shook his head. "I would but I can't with Bella. She'd never let."

"Can't we just use drive-thru? That's what it's here for!"

"Emmett, Mom surely dropped you on the head when you were born. Drive-thru is only there for busy people. We'll just be in all the busy peoples' way."

"Oh! I get it. I'm out." And he left, leaving me and Edward alone in the car. Together. And I couldn't escape.

I looked at Edward nervously. "Maybe I should go with Emmett." I suggested, trying to beat around the bush. "He may order a lot more than anyone needs. Ha-ha." That was a fake laugh.

"No." He turned off the engine. "I think we need to talk."

Usually when someone says that, they're breaking up with the person they're talking to. But me and Edward weren't even dating. Not even close to anything romantic. So what was he going to say? I hated that this wasn't a book or movie that I could predict.

"Obviously we both have feelings for each other," he said. "Right?"

I hesitated. Did I want to admit it? He did say "obviously" and he said "both" and he said "each other". But what did that mean to me, and why is he informing me now?

"Bella?" Edward looked like he was going to pass out. "I said we have feelings for each other, right?"

My voice stuck in my throat. "Y-yes." I stammered. "We do."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good. So Alice wants me to ask you out on a date. So… will you go out with me?"

That's it? All we get is a date after all the pain and grief we've been through? But, I won't give in too easily. We'll see where this ends up. I will not become a Lauren-Whore and throw myself at Edward. No matter what.

"Okay…"

"Great. So it has to be on Thursday. Alice planned this whole thing for us." He smiled sadly. Couldn't he sense my apprehension?

It was Monday.

"Hey guys! Anyone want a fry?" Emmett's hand along with French fries were now in my face.

"No thanks." I declined glumly, pushing his greasy hand away.

For the rest of the day, we just drove around and hung out. I was dropped off at around five because Emmett had to leave for the plane soon. When we stopped at my house, Emmett came out with me to say good-bye.

He hugged me so tightly, that I almost couldn't breath. "Belly Dancer, I'm gonna' miss you."

"Me too." This whole date thing was making me depressed for no reason. I couldn't focus on Emmett leaving. It was a terrible situation. How could Edward go back to being normal again? Or what seemed normal for us? I couldn't. I'm _not_. He was perfectly fine. He didn't seem awkward, but I was the queen of all Awkward Turtles.

"Please take care of Rose. Make sure she's not too mad at me, okay?" Emmett continued, unaware of my wandering mind.

I looked up and Emmett. He had tears in his eyes. If anyone can make the happiest person in the world cry, I would personally bludgeon them over the head with a whiffle-ball bat. A bright yellow one at that.

"Bye, Bells." Emmett teared.

I gave my attention to him and began to cry. But not the heavy weeping I shared with Alice when we were leaving camp. It was a soft cry. A silent, unnoticeable cry, that I could hide when I wiped the tears away. "Bye, Emmett. Be safe."

I waved good-bye to Edward and went inside. After making and eating dinner for Charlie and I, I was still a robot. I couldn't bring myself to be joyous over the fact that I was going on a first real date with the man I love. I called Alice.

"Hello, Bella!" she chirped.

I hardly heard her at first. I was just concentrated on what she planned for Thursday. "I'm not excited Alice."

* * *

**Chapter 17 guys! Whoop! More than half way done! Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are better than dates with Edward… no they aren't! But they're close up there!**

**-A**


	18. Fried Twinkies

_"I'm not excited Alice." _

"I beg your pardon?" her voice was flat.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, Isabella," Alice interrupted. "Now why aren't you excited? I planned a great day for Thursday and you're just very blasé about this whole thing."

She was using big words on purpose. Alice is always polite, don't get me wrong, but when she is upset, she speaks with the vocabulary of a duchess. It was unnerving.

"Alice, it's just that he's acting very… I don't know." I complained.

"Cavalier?" she offered.

"Yes," I agreed. "exactly like that. It's weird."

"I get it."

The line was quiet for a moment.

"I have an idea!!" Alice shrieked.

"Don't you always?" I could feel her glare through the phone.

"So, tomorrow you can go visit Heidi! She's in that state, right?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Okay! Good. So, you can drive there and get your mind off of this date. She can help you pick out what to wear! Because Lord only knows your fashion sense is _such_ a faux pas." Alice just went into fashion mode.

"A foh-pa, Alice?" Was that a word?

"Oh pah-_lease_. You know what that is, don't you?" for a second she sounded frightened. "Please tell me you know what a faux pas is!"

When I didn't answer, she flipped.

"I have been trying to get you into my miraculous world and you don't even know what that word means?! A faux pas! A social blunder! Misconduct!" I still didn't answer her. "A blooper for God's sakes!"

"Oh."

"What a brilliant answer." She muttered sarcastically.

My thoughts exactly.

"Listen, Alice." I needed to get off this topic. "I'll visit Heidi tomorrow and we'll shop. I'll even text you pictures and you can decide which one I should wear. You _are_ planning this whole date anyway, right?" I knew she nodded. "So you know what I should wear!"

As usual.

"That's true. Alright. Have fun, I'll talk to you later!" she hung up.

Great, now I have to waste some time. What to do... I could do Charlie's laundry. Naw. I could read. I guess. Yeah, I'll do that.

That's basically how the rest of my day went. I didn't want to think about Edward. I _tried_ not to think about Edward, believe you me. He was so normal. Couldn't he feel the awkwardness? We confessed our love for each other! It was involuntary and totally accidental, but it still happened! Edward was always calm. It was so hard to sense what he was feeling. He could have been dying inside that car, just like me. I would never know.

He probably thought he was dreaming. Oh, who am I kidding? Only I think of insane ideas like that. You know when you're dreaming and when you're not. Like now for instance. I always wondered why people would pinch themselves when they thought they were dreaming. Apparently, you can't understand pain. That's a lie I'm sure. You could dream of pain. I have dreamt of pain. Wait. That wasn't physical pain. It was emotional.

I want to dream again. I want every worry to disappear.

* * *

_"Turn left in two miles."_ went my GPS. It was female and spoke as if every word was a separate sentence.

I had called Heidi and we arranged a meeting place. Some diner that served deep fried Twinkies, Heidi's favorite. I had never had, nor heard of fried Twinkies. Fried ice cream, sure, but Twinkies? Sounded interesting.

Heidi was excited to say the least. Apparently lots of things have happened to her since camp. I told her about my date, to which she freaked out about. It was evident that my crush on Edward was quite obvious. Perfect.

She was acting a lot like Alice. Screaming into phones and talking extra quickly. I had no idea that would happen. She was waiting for this moment for 'her entire life'. Yeah right. I just hoped she wouldn't stalk us and take pictures. Maybe that would make things less awkward between us...

When I arrived, we hugged and jumped and laughed like in junior high. It was great.

Heidi ordered two Twinkies and a shake to share. We spoke about non-important things and laughed at the strange customers. I didn't think of Edward for fourteen minutes and twenty-six seconds. World record.

"So where's he taking you?" Heidi asked.

Two minutes and ten seconds.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Like, at all?"

"Nope," I sighed. "Alice knows. You can call and ask her if you want."

She nodded and dialed. "Hi!... Yes... Oh, really?... That's great!... Yeah, I know. It's so funny... Mhmm... I get you all the way... 'K, bye." Heidi smiled. "You are one lucky chica, you know that?"

I squinted at her.

"Eeek! This is so exciting! We better go!"

We paid and left, taking my car and driving to some clothing stores. Since I was paying for my own outfit, and not letting anyone convince me otherwise, we ended up at a thrift store. I don't need expensive clothing that I could buy at Target for ten dollars. Heidi said we were going to a restaurant. Go figure. It was semi-formal-ish, so she said I should just stick with a nice dress.

I stressed the fact that it cannot be mid-thigh or above. It can touch the top of my knee, or be a bit shorter. Anything else, is banned. We decided on a cute dark blue jean strapless dress. It had a bodice and buckles and two vertical zippers down the front. Heidi convinced me to wear black tights under it, so I didn't have a breakdown. I actually really liked it. Since it was a little to showy for dinner, I paired it with a tan-ish cardigan that was the same length as the dress. It was Alice Approved.

"I'm not going to wear heels!" I yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Heidi shouted back.

We weren't screaming that loudly, because we were in a public place, but we still fought. Heidi had my foot in her grip and was trying to put 'the most adorable peep-toe black heels in the world' on my feet.

"I'm going to fall and make a complete fool of myself on our first real date!"

"It's Tuesday! You have two whole days to practice with them!"

"I don't care! I'm going to trip and fall and die!"

"Edward is going to catch you!"

I couldn't really argue with that, except:

"I'll still be embarrassed!"

"Then practice!"

"I will not!"

"You will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

We argued a bit more until we came to an agreement. Heidi will pay for the shoes and I'm going to practice walking in them. If I still cannot keep my balance and feel uncomfortable, I can wear flats. But I'll have to pay for the shoes. I was okay with that.

"On second thought..." Heidi started. "Can I just have them?"

"Um, sure. You paid for them."

She nodded. Problem solved.

On our way back to her appartment, the worst happened.

My car broke down. It wasn't my car, so I didn't know what to do with it. I left my car in Pheonix. This was Charlie's truck. I didn't want to drive around in the cruiser, so I took this. Mistake. It was so old!

"How old is it?" Heidi asked.

"I don't know. Apparently it was restored from like... a really long time ago. More than ten years, I think." I cringed.

"No car should be that old." I nodded with her. "Someone should have put it out of its misery."

"It's not a dog, Heidi!" I laughed. She threw me a look just as we heard a car coming.

"Hey!" she yelled, running slightly into the street. She was waving her arms and looking like a lunatic. "Hey! Over here!"

"They can see you, Heidi! It's not like they're in a helicopter and us stranded on a island."

"You're right! We're stranded on a road!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the street as well, pulling down her hands. As the car came closer, I saw that it was a red Volks Wagen Rabbit. A boy came out of it. He looked around sixteen years old, had russet colored skin, and was Native American looking.

He smiled at us. "Car trouble?"

* * *

**That's part one!**

**Sorry we haven't updated in like weeks! It is the summer after all. No matter how much one loves to write, you gotta party sometimes, right?**

**Haha. Well, thanks for sticking around long enough to read this chapter. Part two will be here within a week I hope! **

**Don't lose interest.**

**-B**


	19. Greasy Oil

_I rolled my eyes and walked into the street as well, pulling down her hands. As the car came closer, I saw that it was a red Volks Wagen Rabbit. A boy came out of it. He looked around sixteen years old, had russet colored skin, and was Native American looking._

_He smiled at us. "Car trouble?"_

"Jake!! Oh my god! What are you doing here??" I squealed excitedly as I threw my arms around his neck.

He laughed and returned my embrace. "I live only a few miles away. The real question is what you are doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting my dad for a week or two." I reply, smiling broadly. "It's so great to see you!"

"Yeah." He lifted the hood of the car and got to work with a load of thing-ama-bobs.

Heidi looked at me expectantly. "I'm just gonna go… call somebody…"

I rolled my eyes at her then turned back to Jake who was busy with the car stuff. "How's Sam?" I asked. Sam was Jake's co-counselor in camp.

"He's all right. Went on a trip with his girlfriend, so I haven't seen much of him."

"Oh, that's cool. What have you been up to since camp?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I've been working at this car repair place. That's pretty much it. It's not that great a pay, but I'm doing what I love, or kinda." Jake answered, a little distracted by the car. "I'll explain so other time. Meanwhile, this is _really_ old! Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know. My dad gave it to me so that I can get around while I'm visiting."

"Well, I see the problem here. Your carburetors' lose." He was pushing on something. "This is older than the dinosaurs!" Jacob laughed, looking up at me.

I smiled and stood there, feeling slightly awkward. It wasn't an actual awkward moment, but more of an awkward feeling. Like there was a change in the air.

"Start it up for me?"

So I did and the engine worked perfectly. "All done!" He announced. "We should hang out sometime. What are you doing tomorrow? It's my day off."

"Sure! That'd be awesome. I'll call you then."

"'Kay. I'll see you." He took me into a hug and then took off.

"Okay, Heidi, you can come out now!" I called out.

She crept out from behind the car. "I gave you alone time for a reason!"

I rolled my eyes and got into the car. "You're driving this time. I have the worst luck! It would probably break down again."

So Heidi drove back to her apartment, smiling as if she knew a secret. She would just shake her head and say: "Nothing." In that obnoxious sing-song voice, whenever I asked what was going on. Knowing her, it probobly wasn't anything to be worried about. If it was a big deal, she would have blurted it out already. Whether by accident or not.

* * *

"Richard Gere is _sooo_ hot!" Heidi mused a quarter way through the movie. We were sprawled out on the floor watching Pretty Woman, an all time classic.

"Are you serious?? He's older than your dad!"

"So? Just look at him! He's _soooo_ dreamy!" she continued. "With his hair and he's got _no_ flab. Yummy!"

"But he's OLD! And that hair you love is GREY!" This was gross.

Heidi shrugged. "I don't care. It's not like I'm actually gonna date him! I'm just gonna dream about him and look at him and stalk him and stuff." She was smilng a little creepily.

"Oh my God, you freak!" I laughed. "He's gonna file a restraining order on you!"

"No way! He'll like it!" She said, totally confident. "I'm going to do such a good job at stalking him, he won't know I'm there." I was wide eyed.

"But how's he gonna like it if you're not there?" I questioned, sarcastically.

Heidi looked at me for the first time, since it started. "If I want him to know, believe me, he'll _know_!"

"Oh my God, you _freak!_" I repeated, with a little less laugh. "You have such issues!" I tossed a piece of popcorn at her.

"Nu uh!"

"Yu huh!"

"Nu _uh_!"

"Yu _huh_!"

"Shut up and listen!"

So I did. Pretty Woman (the song) had just come on. We both squealed and sang at the top of our lungs. "Pretty woman! Walking down the street! Pretty woman! The kind I'd like to meet!" and so on. We'd gotten so loud that one of her neighbors started pounding on the wall to shut us up. We fell asleep giggling.

* * *

The next morning I had to go back to Charlie's. I took the outfit I'd bought the day before and attempted to leave the heels at Heidi's, but she just wouldn't allow it. I had successfully worn them without falling, since they were bought. It was a done deal so far. When I'd gotten back to my dad's he wasn't home so I called Jake. We decided to meet at La Push, some beach.

When I arrived, he was waiting for me on a rock, looking out onto the water.

"Jake!" I gave him a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

He smiled. "We saw each other last night."

"That doesn't count. It was too short." I stated matter-of-fact-ly.

He laughed. "Sit, tell me every last detail about your summer."

So I told him about my Disney day, but decided against telling him about the Phone Incident with Edward _or_ the date.

"Well, how's your mom? Didn't she get in a car crash?" He asked, placing his hand on my knee.

"Yeah, she's much better, though. It's like it didn't even happen."

"That's good."

"Well, so what have you been doing? I need all the details!" I said.

"As I said yesterday, I've been working at a car repair shop. I'm supposedly too young to be allowed to work on cars so I pretty much observe and man the desk." He told me, looking a lttle dissapointed. "That's what I meant yesterday."

I nodded. "Well, is it fun?" I asked.

"I like it."

So we spoke for a little while longer until I got a call from Charlie asking where I was. He wanted me back for dinner.

"I guess I'll see you another time then," Jake said, looking awkward for some reason.

"I guess." I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Bye!"

"Bye."

When back at Dad's place, I made dinner. All I could think about though was Jake and I didn't know why. He was just such a great friend and so easy to talk to. It wasn't awkward or weird. It wasn't like with Edward.

* * *

**Heyy!!! So sorry for the delay, there's just sooo much to do. I'm in the process of moving and B is busy enjoying her summer. We're still trying to write as much as we can! Don't forget what next chapter is… EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!! I hope you're all as excited as I am. Oh, and don't forget what else next chapter is! THE FIRST DATE! =]**

**I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**-A**


	20. Mushroom Ravioli

_First Date__ Rules!_

_1. No kissing. Only sluts kiss on first dates._

_2. No talking about your car or piano. You sound like a dork when you do. _

_3. Do not mention "I Love You" incident. _

_4. Give many compliments._

_5. Don't mention me. As great and important as I am, I'd just take up your whole conversation and ruin the date. _

_6. NO KISSING!_

I read Alice's email a third time before calling her.

She answered on the first ring. "Edward! So glad you called! Are you ready for the date?"

"Yes, Alice, I am. But why am I not allowed to kiss Bella?"

She sighed. "I clearly wrote that only sluts kiss on first dates."

I laughed. "Didn't you and Jasper kiss on your first date?"

Silence. Alice's way of not accepting she's wrong.

"And plus, Bella and I have already kissed so this would not be our first," I reminded her.

"Tell him that it doesn't count," I heard somebody whisper from the other end of the line.

"Is that... Is that Jasper?" I asked.

"No, no, it isn't." She said too quickly. "That's my friend... Jamonie."

"Ja… monie?"

"Yeah, that's his name. Jamonie." she lied. "He's from… Paraguay. Anyway... have you restrained the lion's mane yet?"

"Alice, I've tried everything. It's just not working! I even tried combing it, but it's completely useless! My hair will never work the way you want it to."

"Edward, I'm ashamed of you! Giving up so early isn't like you! Go try gel or something!" she scolded me.

"You want me to put that trash in my hair?" I snapped back. "It's a disgusting abomination that you can't ever make me use!"

"Wow. Feminine much? Edward you're gonna have to do it sooner or later. How do you think Bella will feel going out on a date with a slob?"

"But Alice!" I practically whined. "I can't put it in my hair. It will ruin it forever!"

"Fine, but don't blame me when Bella hates you." she replied. "Now, I've got to go. Jamonoo's here."

I smirked. "I thought it was Jamonie."

"Yeah, same thing. Whatever. Bye!"

I laughed and looked at my watch. My eyes widened in surprise. I had to pick up Bella in only fifteen minutes. I looked in the mirror at the clothing Alice had told me to wear. Jeans and a black button down shirt. I really didn't know how this would make me "irresistible to Bella" as Alice put it. It was just basic clothing. I tried another time to tame my hair but nothing could be done without a powerful gardening tool so I went out to my car.

I circled around my silver Volvo to make sure she was perfectly clean, without a scratch or anything, and then stepped inside. Every single time I got in my car; it was like just getting in for the first time and testing it out. I ran my fingers along the steering wheel and started it up. The engine sounded like music to me. So perfect and calming.

I drove quickly to Bella's house, enjoying the sensation from the speed. When I stopped in front of Bella's house, I had time to spare so I drove around the block a few times. I stopped once I felt like a stalker. Luckily, by then it was time to get Bella.

I stepped out of the car and slowly walked to the porch. I was almost too nervous to knock. I was anxious to see Bella. She probably looked beautiful with her brown hair and chocolate eyes that you could just get lost in.

Like the ones I was looking at right now.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry."

"I saw you coming to the door and thought I'd beat you to it. What are you thinking of? You seem... distant," she said.

"Oh, yeah. It's nothing. Sorry," I apologized again. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah and you don't look too bad yourself," she laughed.

I smiled. "Your chariot awaits." I motioned to the Volvo. We walked together and I opened the car door for her.

"What a gentleman," Bella giggled.

I laughed. "No one has ever opened a door for you before?"

"Nope."

"Well, my Bella, as long as I am at your service, you will no longer have the nuisance of opening things as frivolous as car doors." I smirked as she laughed once more.

In the car, Bella asked repeatedly where we were going, but I just looked at her and smiled, keeping my secret to myself.

I drove slowly for my Bella so that I put her in no danger whatsoever; no matter how much I hated the slower speed. When we _finally_ arrived, Caius met us at the door. He was our waiter, a friend of mine who wanted to help as much as he could. He must have had seen my car and decided to meet us.

"Edward, we have a special table reserved for you and this beautiful lady. Right this way," Caius said, motioning us toward a booth by a large window. "I hope this is to your liking."

"Yes, Caius, thank you."

The booth had red leather cushioning with pure white candles glimmering atop. The white table cloth reflected beautifully with the decor around the restaurant. I waited until Bella was seated, before sitting myself.

She looked beautiful, as always. The candle light created an ethereal cast that made her skin glow gorgeously. She looked like an angel.

I smiled. "I hope you're not disappointed with the arrangements."

My angel shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm so happy with you." There was a strange moment of uncertainty as Bella smiled at me. It made me wonder what she was thinking about, so I asked her.

She shook her head once more. "Nothing. Just you."

It made me smile. "Just me," I restated. "I'm sure it's not 'nothing'. It caught your attention more than I have." She looked a bit surprised. "Do you not want to be here?"

"I already told you I was glad."

"Then why is there a crease between your lovely eyes?"

Her face immediately relaxed. "I-"

Caius came up to our table. "Are you ready to order?"

I motioned to Bella, and he turned towards her. "Um, I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please. And a coke." she gave a polite smile.

"And for you?" he asked, looking at me.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo, and a coke as well." I ordered without looking away from Bella, then handed him our menus.

"I'll just be a moment," Caius smiled.

I leaned forward and placed my chin on the palm of my hand, resting my elbow on the table. I gazed at Bella as she shifted and blushed.

I reached across the table and brushed my thumb over her scarlet cheek. "What is this for, today?" I questioned, earning a deeper shade of red.

"Well, I... I was just thinking. About you," she said. "again."

Bella looked at the table and her brow furrowed. "You... you seem so... happy. So content with how this is all going." I tilted my head in question.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"What I mean is... is that. I'm not. How can..." she sighed. "How can you be alright like this? We've had so much bad times together and good ones as well. They were mostly bad though, and I mean, all I'm saying is that I'm tired."

She was rambling and began growing frustrated. Caius brought our drinks and left, giving her more time to put her thoughts in order.

"You say things that maybe you don't really mean, or don't want me to know. I feel like I'm burdening you."

I leaned back and thought. Thought of how such a heavy topic could have happened and how I could have avoided it. I was upset to hear the things coming out of her mouth. I knew she was talking about when I told her I loved her.

In my defense, I believe she had said it first. Or not. I wasn't sure.

I didn't say anything and Bella drank her coke. She sipped at it and played with a bread stick, nibbling bits off as the silence grew. I already broke one of Alice's rules. Sort of.

I didn't know how to answer Bella. She called me out, and made me realize that I was living in a place where everything was happy. I was avoiding an important situation for far too long. I had nothing to explain myself. So I did what I felt was necessary-

"I'm sorry."

-I apologized to her.

"Don't say that!" she persisted strongly. "You apologized, what? Five times in the last half hour? Don't be sorry for how you feel! It makes everything harder on me!"

"What have I done?" I pleaded. "Bella, please, I don't understand what you want of me. I care about you. So much, and I do try to do what you want, but it doesn't seem to be enough." I frowned at the table. "Maybe I shouldn't be here."

Caius, with his perfect timing, had just placed our orders in front of us. Bella was angrily spearing her raviolis with her fork, popping them into her mouth, and chewing fiercely.

"No," she stated, when finished chewing. "You can't avoid this. We have avoided _so_ many topics. It's time to face them head on." She nodded. "Like adults."

"Adults." A smile pulled at my lips. I could see her struggling to keep her composure as well. "Are… are you implying that I am a child?" I couldn't stop from smiling.

A small laugh escaped her mouth. As we caught each other's eyes, we began to laugh openly.

"Oh, my Bella. I'm sorry."

"Hey! I said no apologizing!" she laughed a bit. "Here at the adults' table, we don't apologize!"

We began to speak about lighter topics after that, and just goofed around. She told me what she had been up to since she got here. I told her about the boring things I have done.

"And then, she was _all_ over Richard Geere!" Bella told me, her eyes lighting up. "It was dis_gusting_!" She was laughing.

I wasn't particularly fond of the topic, but it was enjoyable non the less. Bella excused herself to use the restrooms. I waited, happy with how the night turned out so far. It was a bit rough, but everything smoothed out.

On her way back to the table, Bella tripped over her own feet, causing a passing waiter to trip one her. The waiter dropped his tray, causing another plate of ravioli to fall on Bella.

I shot up and rushed over to Bella. I helped her up, to reveal her dress ruined and splattered with sauce and ravioli sticking to it.

Caius ran over with spare napkins, apologizing profusely. All I could really notice was him touching her repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry,_ La Bella_," he said, frantically wiping at her. "Oh, look! Just look at your dress! It's ruined! _Come può accadere qualcosa di così terribile qui?_ _Ora Edwardo sta per avere la mia testa per rovinare la sua serata perfetta!_"

Caius was so distraught; he began to speak in Italian. "_Miss Bella poveri del vestito!_"

"Cauis! Off!" I grabbed his arm. "Calm down! It's alright! Stop touching her!"

He looked at me wide-eyed.

"I am so sorry, Edward! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" he looked frightened.

Suddenly, there was a giggle. It wasn't Bella's giggle. It was more high-pitched and bubbly sounding.

It was Alice.

I quickly flung my head around and looked at all the tables. I stopped at one. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough not to notice this in the beginning. It was quite obvious and very Alice-like.

In a booth on the other side of the room, and a little farther down, was a newspaper. You could see a pink gloved hand holding one end, and a man's hand holding the other. The newspaper was shaking a bit, as if its holders were laughing.

Which is what they were doing. Who reads a newspaper in a restaurant? Let alone cuts two eye-sized holed on either end of it.

I quickly walked up to the booth and snatched away the newspaper, causing the two sitting there to jump slightly.

Alice was sitting decked out in pink attire. She had on a pink beanie, along with gloves, shoes, sunglasses, and other 'spy' gear. She was wearing a black turtle neck and leggings.

Jasper was sitting beside her wearing a pink beanie as well. No other pink attire, thank god, and he was in normal clothes. Aside from the pair of pink binoculars he was holding.

He waved, smiling apologetically.

"Crap…" Alice whispered. "Hiya, Edward! Nice hair!"

I glared. "Hello, Alice. Jamonie."

She gave a nervous giggle. "Jamonie? Ha-ha." Alice darted her eyes around nervously. "Ha… Ha. Who's that?"

I was somewhat less than amused.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" Bella demanded, coming up from behind me. Cauis used seltzer on her dress, so it wouldn't stain, but it was still wet.

Alice's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "I'm here for you of course! I knew you would get into a disaster, so I came prepared!"

"By getting thrown up on by a pink Care Bear?" I questioned.

She wrinkled her nose at me. "No. I brought things." She picjed up her pink bag. It was more of a suitcase than a bag, seeing as it was humongous.

She grabbed Bella's hand and towed her to the ladies' room, again.

"She has a hair dryer in there."

I looked at Jasper.

He nodded. "And an iron and a mini ironing board." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry; she made me carry it here." He smiled.

"Nice hat." Was all I said.

When Bella got back, she was as good as new.

I squeezed her to me and apologized, ignoring the stern look she gave me for ignoring her orders.

"Let's go some place else," I murmured in her ear as I got the check and turned to leave.

"You broke a rule!" Alice yelled at us as we walked out of LaBella Italia.

* * *

We arrived at my meadow after a long hike through the trees. I was so scared that Bella would trip again and get hurt, that I carried her most of the way, not that she liked being carried one bit.

I loved Bella's reaction to the place so much. Her mouth was opened and her eyes were wide. "Edward," she whispered. "It's beautiful!"

There were flowers of multiple colors. The moonlight was shining perfectly through the opening in the trees.

I smiled. _Yes, love, you are._ Bella sat back on the grassy floor and I followed her every movement, keeping her hand held in mine the whole time.

"You know, Alice gave me rules for our date tonight."

"Really?" she asked, curious. "What kind of rules?"

"I'm not allowed to kiss you, or talk about my car or piano," I left out the third rule, trying to avoid that topic again. "I have to give you many compliments and I can't say anything about Alice. You know which is the hardest to keep, Bella?"

"Which?"

"The one about not speaking of Alice. It's very hard to do." I joked.

She laughed. "Oh, really?"

"No, not really. You want the truth?" I asked, slipping her hand out of mine and rolling on top of her, supporting my weight with my elbows on the grass. "It's just so hard to resist you." I kissed her right cheek, then her left. I continued across her chin and over her eyelids and forehead, repeating these motions until she said my name. Once my name was out of her mouth, I crushed her lips with my own.

When I finally released Bella, she gasped. "Edward," she whispered. "Take me home."

It certainly wasn't what I was expecting her reaction to be. I sat up and when I looked back at where Bella had been laying, she was gone. She was already standing over me, waiting.

In the moonlight, I could see tears forming in the pits of her eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She looked away. "Nothing. Just please take me home."

"We're not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong." I pulled her back to the floor and put my arm around her. "Tell me, love." I brushed away her tears that escaped.

She sniffled. "You're just so sweet and amazing."

"That's not something to cry about."

"But... but that's not what I mean. I have to go back to Arizona soon. And you're going off to Europe somewhere," she said, resting her head on my chest.

"Yes, I know. But don't think about that yet. We're both here right now, so let's make the most of it." I lifted her head and kissed her lightly.

Then out of nowhere she just started laughing. "Oh my god, I'm so cliché!"

I smiled. "It's all right." Standing up, I offered her my hand. "Let's get you home."

The walk back to the car was peaceful as she held my hand. The drive was silent and comfortable. I kept sneaking peeks and smiling at my angel and caught her doing the same thing a few times.

Dropping her off was an awful feeling. I walked her all the way to her front door, but resisted the temptation to kiss her again. Instead, I said goodnight and squeezed her hand, planting a kiss on her temple.

The drive home alone, was so hard. I couldn't concentrate on the road. All I could think of was my Bella and probably ended up driving slower than any old lady.

* * *

**Tah Dah!!! Be proud of us! Thank you, thank you!**

**We got chapter 20 done in one piece! Finally! Reviews are very much needed at this point.**

**And if anyone finds _any_ grammar mistakes, it would be very kind of you to tell me what they are! It's an OCD thing. **

**=]. Love or Hate? Tell us the story!**

**- B  
**


	21. Exotic Sushi part 1

"Alice! You gave him rules!!!!" I shouted into the phone.

"Well, you know he would have screwed up even more if I hadn't!" she said in her defense.

"I don't care." I whined. "I was kind of hoping it would be a real date and not just what you wanted it to be. Edward and I had things to work out and you weren't allowing that. AND you _spied _on us. I mean, seriously, Alice! It was my date, not yours."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Bells. I just didn't want you to be unhappy with Edward. You guys belong together and I didn't want anything to get in the way of that." She changed the subject. "So what happened after you guys ditched me at the restaurant?"

I didn't even notice the change in topic. "He took me to this meadow. It was so nice! And then he kissed me!"

"He. Kissed. You?" Alice fumed.

Oops. "Uhhh…no."

"EDWARD!!!!" she shrieked.

I heard his soft, velvet voice through the phone. "Yes, Alice?"

"You kissed Bella?" she asked him.

"Alice, I believe that's none of you're concern."

"I gave you six rules and you managed to blow four of them! You ruined your date and you ruined Bella's life and I never want to speak to you again!" she screamed. I had to move the phone away from my ear because she was so loud.

"Alice, calm down! He didn't ruin my life!" She didn't listen and just kept shouting out nonsense.

"And now no body's ever gonna love you, Edward. And it's all because you kissed Bella! She won't love you, I won't love you, Jasper wont love you and you'll die all alone! How do you feel about that? I don't want to help you anymore with your dates! Not ever again!"

"ALICE!" I screamed and she finally stopped. "It's fine. Now LEAVE EDWARD ALONE!"

"But Bella…"

I interrupted her. "No! Stop! Breathe…breathe…breathe." I could hear her breathing deeply into the phone. "You good now?"

Alice sighed. "Yeah. Let's go shopping! You, me, Jasper, and Edward! We can all go shopping!"

"Alice, I…"

"I know! It'll be great!" She interrupted. "Jasper! Edward! We're going shopping with Bella in twenty minutes!"

"Alice!!" I tried again.

"We'll pick you up in twenty minutes! Bye!" She hung up.

I quickly took a shower, got dressed and ate and before I knew it, Edward's Volvo was parked outside my house, waiting for me.

Alice stuck her head out of a window in the back. "We saved you shotgun!"

I got in the car and Edward gave me a warm smile as Alice jumped on top of me, giving me a huge hug.

"Hi, Bella." Jasper said from the seat behind me.

The ride to the mall was longer than I expected and all I heard throughout the whole way was Alice blabbering on about her few days in Peru. Once we got to the mall, she dragged us into store after store, picking out outfits for each one of us to try on in each one. By the time we took a snack break, Alice had only one bag since she was being so picky and nothing seemed to look good on me or anybody else for that matter.

We got sushi and sat down at a table. Alice refused to eat fish so she got a vegetable roll while the rest of us got strange exotic kinds from the chef's specials! We each tasted each others sushi and my roll was the best!

"Guys, I need to go with Jasper and get some Europe worthy clothing for him. Bella I suggest you do the same with Edward. Do NOT go kissing against my will again and keep to the rules from the date. I'll be checking in on you!" Alice said once we finished eating our exotic sushi rolls. Alice left with Jasper at her side.

As I watched them walk away, hand in hand, Edward's silky voice whispered in my ear. "It's just you and me now."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So sorry for the late update. I JUST moved and have been working on this chapter since I got my computer running again. But the chapter is up and we can all be happy again!!!! **

**So what do you think???**

**I know it's short and I'm sorry but the next chapter should be up soon. **

**Reviews are loved more than sushi!!!!**

**-A  
**


	22. Exotic Sushi part 2

_As I watched them walk away, hand in hand, Edward's silky voice whispered in my ear. "It's just you and me now."_

"Yes, yes it is," I said somewhat nervously.

"Where would you like to go now?"

I shrugged. "I don't care."

"Would you like to stay here?" he asked, his hands motioning to the mess around us in the food court.

"No, uhh maybe we can go sit by the fountain or something. I'm really not in the mood for shopping." I replied.

So Edward and I left the food court and sat by the fountain. It wasn't a big fountain. Just a small pool of water and the bottom of it shone from all of the coins that had been thrown in. Edward gave me a penny.

"Make a wish," he said.

_I wish my mind would just be made up about Edward. _I still wasn't sure how I felt about Edward. Sometimes my feeling for him would just be so strong and I wanted to be with him forever, but other times, I just wanted to be as far from him as I possibly could. I tossed the penny in and watched the penny make a small splash at the surface of the water and fall down to the bottom of the fountain.

"What'd you wish for?" Edward asked.

"I can't tell you. If I tell you, then it won't come true!" _and neither of us want that_, I added to myself.

He laughed. "Bella, you can tell me. It's not like it really works."

One night. It was just one night since I'd last seen him. One nigh since our first date. One night since we kissed under the moonlight. One night. That was all it took for him to completely change into a different person.

I shrugged. "It really doesn't matter. It was just a wish."

"Yes, a wish that you made, so it must be important." Edward grinned.

"It's just a wish." I stated again and he finally stopped asking.

We sat by the fountain in silence for a little while, but I finally had to break it.

"I think I'm going home tomorrow." I said.

"Home? To your dad's?"

I shook my head. "No, to Phoenix."

His head turned and he looked at me with an expression unreadable. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I was beginning to answer but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He took it out and checked the Caller ID before turning away from me to talk on the phone.

"Hey, look, I really can't talk now," he said. "I'll call you back later."… "What happened?"… "And that's supposed to matter? I thought we agreed on this!"... "Great. Fine. But I'm going to Europe and that's that."… "No, I'm not telling you to blow him off!"… "Fine. Bye." He quickly hung up and turned back to me.

"Sorry," Edward said. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing."

Later, we were driving home from the mall, and I was playing with Edward's phone that flipped in like 12 different ways. Seriously, his phone flipped in every direction possible up, to the left, to the right, down, diagonal. Every single way! And then, just out of curiosity, I checked his calling history. Who was he talking to today by the fountain? Of course, the name was at the top of the list because he hadn't used his phone since.

I was sitting in the back with Jasper who peeked over at what I was doing. "Bella…should you be-"

I cut him off by kicking him when I saw the name. I remembered visiting day perfectly. Mike annoyed me and Edward came to my rescue, and then he introduced me to Tanya. His girlfriend.

"Edward, stop the car."

"What? What do you mean? We're in the middle of nowhere." He said, turning to look at me for a minute then turning back to the road.

"Edward," I repeated. "Stop the car."

"No!" he shouted.

"Edward, just stop the damn car!" Jasper said for me.

The car came to a quick stop causing me to lurch forward and crash into Edward's seat. I stumbled out of the car and threw Edward's phone back onto the seat. I slammed the car door and started to walk along the edge of the road.

Edward got out of the car and called to me. "Bella, get back in the car. We're in the middle of nowhere." I looked back at him. "Well, can I at least know what I've done?" I looked away from him and continued walking. "Fine, then! Stay here!"

I heard the car door slam and as he sped passed me, I heard him scream to Alice, "So I can't keep in touch with Tanya! It's not like I'm screwing her or anything!"

The Volvo stopped a few yards ahead of me; Jasper got out, said something to Alice, and ran to me as Edward drove off.

"Here, let me walk you home." He said.

I shrugged.

"Look, the walk back is over an hour. Want me to call someone?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

He called one of his friends Aro who came and picked us up. I was silent throughout the whole drive. Aro dropped me off at my dad's house and I packed up immediately for my flight the next morning. I couldn't wait to be home.

Alice and Edward both called me several times that night, but I didn't answer and deleted all the messages.

**Gahhhh! I'm so sorry about the late updates!!! With school I just have no time!! But this chapter is up so I hope it pleases you guys! I really hope to update more frequently!! I'm really, really, really, really sorry. **

**Okay, I know it's short but there wasn't much else to put in. Please don't hate me!**

**Anyways...Please review! **

**3,**

**Aerona**


End file.
